Just for Tomorrow
by WingedWolf101
Summary: Three years after the last fight with the skeleton king, Chiro lives on with his monkey team. But as the years role by, Chiro still mourns the loss of someone he loved. Though the team has moved on, Chiro and Nova still seem to be suffering. With time wearing down on their bodies, Chiro and Nova are spiraling away. Will they find peace? Or fade away in their own misery?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, I have ran out of steam writing my other super long, and hard plotted stories like the KFP one and stuff. NONE of my stories are dead, but just recently I returned to watching SRMTHFG, so I __**really **__wanted to try my hand at writing something for them. This will be a shorter based story so I do not feel too much pressure when it comes to writing. _

_Enjoy, and R&R please!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Memory of the Fallen_

The sun's setting rays blazed over the city of Shuggazoom city. Its deepening orange glow filled the sky as two shadows shot across the sky. With streams of fire burning out from two jetpacks, Nova and Chiro raced against one another. Looks of domination tempted their speed to the max as they shoved against one another, the stronger yellow monkey got the upper hand as she used brute force to push the boy back.

Chiro lost ground when she grabbed his legs and jumped ahead. He laughed and cupped his mouth to shout over the raging wind, "No fair Nova! That is cheating!" he playfully accused.

Nova winked her dark pink eyes as she quirked her finger towards him, gesturing for him to bring it. "C'mon chosen one! Don't tell me you are going to lose to a mere girl! I mean come on! Show me your skills!"

Chiro smirked, reaching his gloved hands behind his back, he pulled the plug. The gears in his jetpack burst an even stronger stream of fire from its core. Blue flames blasted out as he shot forward, balling up his fist, he slammed them against the female's side.

Nova went spinning as he flew past her in an orange blur. "Woah!" she croaked out as she stopped herself before flying into a trashcan.

Chiro smirked as he got ahead in the lead. He didn't worry about playing rough with his companion. When it came strength and durability, Nova was the only one on the team Chiro had no qualms about when striking. She was the one who pushed him to toughen up, so he got all his grit from her.

"Come on Nova! You aren't going to lose to an over-pumped youth are you!?" he challenged, though he had gotten older, three years. He laughed as he did a circle and flew upside down in a relaxed state. Propping his arm behind his head like he was lying on his bed. The cocky stunt taunting the robust gold monkey.

Before he knew it, cold metallic hands snagged his shoulders. He gasped in shock when he found Nova barreling over him. "Holy Shit!" he cursed aloud when he felt a strong clonk across his noggin.

Nova bawled up her fist and struck her leader right over the head. She smirked as she watched Chiro go spiraling downwards like a falling star. She laughed when he hit head first into a light pole, then spun and landed head first in the trash can.

But her laughing ceased when she saw some blood stains on the light pole. Arching her eyebrows in concern, she shot down. "Chiro? You okay?" she called out as she made haste for the trash can.

Landing on top of the silver dome, she propped her fingers between the lids and ripped the can's top off. Chiro sat beneath her, the seventeen year old coughing up garbage as a boney dead fish sat jammed up his nose. He turned green as he spat out the nasty waste.

"Ugh yuck!" he brushed his hands over his white t-shirt, rushing in a frantic attempt to clean his shirt. "Nova! Antauri bought me this shirt yesterday, if he sees I ruined it, he will…" he paused, thinking. "Actually I have no idea what he will do, but it will not be pleasant! He just might make me shine Sparx's magnets! Or worse… make me sit through one of Gibson's lectures about his newest discovery on bug replants."

Nova crossed her arms neatly around her broad chest, shaking her head in amusement at the teenager's rants. "Chiro you have become such a girl, ha-ha. Stop worrying about it, we will take it to the cleaners, get it cleaned or bleached, and go back to the robot. Antauri might not even know."

Chiro fumed at her ignorance of Antarui's ability to spot on a stain on his clothes. Or that strange power he had in his eyes when he stared at you, forcing you to come clean when you were lying. He grunted in displeasure at the gold monkey, "Nova please! I have done this once to a wool sweater he knitted for me last Christmas, and I 'accidentally' lost it in the cage of fire when we fought that magna worm. That was not pleasant."

Sighing, she nodded her head and grabbed his hand, hoisting him out of the trash can. When they landed, she looked up to his face. Chiro has grown a little the past few years, he grew about two or three inches and had longer hair with side burns and a very small amount of facial hair he always shaved. But besides that, his voice and attitude stayed fairly the same. Though he acted a bit more mature when it came to things, only when they were in public.

She chuckled as she took his hand and led him to the nearby laundry mat. She shook her head, he was growing up fast, but the older he got, the more he started connecting to the team. The main things that changed about him was his emotions, he had become as hard as rock after an accident three years ago…

Nova shook her head; that thought was the last thing she needed to bring up. Bringing Chiro out racing and for competitive bashing was her main attempts to keep him steady and forget about what happened. Ever since the accident, he had forgotten how to cry. But in that heart destroying year, it did break him closer to his team.

So much more… he saw them more than just a team. Though he always treated them like family, but this time he _really _did show it. He had become the official glue that held everyone together, and took their worries on his shoulders more often the he used to. He worried about them, no longer about himself.

As they entered the laundry store, Chiro rushed over to the nearest washing machine. Ripping his shirt off, he tossed in the washer and threw in some bubbles. Inserting some money, the machine sucked it up and automatically began washing.

Chiro leaned against the washer bare chested, he smiled down to Nova. "Thanks for the bashing, it was a great work out," he rubbed off the dry blood that stained his head. Swishing his raven black hair to the side as he did so.

Nova winced a she eyed his injuries, "Chiro are you okay? I didn't hurt you too bad, right?"

His stern smirk shifted to a frown as he reached his hand out and cupped her own metal ones. "Do not worry about me, I will be fine. Physical pain is just another emotion I learned to deal with." He smiled sweetly as he patted her shoulder before stepping back.

As he did so, Nova got a good look at his torso and chest. Scars cut across him at every angle, his stomach, his shoulders, and the six slash marks that went across his chest. Nova shuddered at the sight as she looked away.

Spotting her shudder, Chiro sighed as he tried his best to cover his half naked body. "I am sorry, I wish they would heal. But that last fight with Skeleton King just… left more on me then I thought."

Nova's fur stood up as she shivered at the cold wind mentally brushing past her. "The war we had between the living and the dead… when Skeleton King got you. We all, especially Antauri, thought we lost you for good this time."

Chiro didn't answer as he stared at the cuts on his neck, those were the ones he wish he would never see again. "I did too… the knives he slashed my throat with. If it hadn't been for Antauri pulling me out of there, I would have died."

Nova smiled as she took his hand, tracing the smaller scars with her thumb. "But no matter what, Antauri said the past is done, now all that matters is the future."

Chiro nodded as he smiled, he looked away as the washing machine dinged, signaling it was finished. Taking his shirt out, Chiro stuffed it in the dryer and flipped the switches. The heat waves built up around the machine as it began shaking from its power up.

Nova, sensing the silence that befell her leader, forced a smile. "But at least we saved the lives of million! Almost all of our comrades made it out, that day was a victory. The Skeleton King is gone this time, the city is finally safe, and you are to thank for that."

'_**Almost **__all our comrades made it out' _the words panged his heart as Chiro's eyes widen. Shutting his eyes, he forced a smile on his face. "Y-yes, the city is now in peace, we can rest and enjoy each other's company."

Nova grinned when Chiro turned his head away. He looked in the mirror, spotting a white streak that trailed down his bangs and head. An age streak he had received when the stress had gotten too much for him to bear. His muscles began to tighten as he cupped his elbow, casting his eyes towards the ground.

Nova's ears popped open, her antennas' beeping as she received an incoming call. "Nova," the wise voice of Antauri waved out of her speakers. "Where is Chiro? You promised me you two would only be out for fifteen minutes, it has been well over two hours, sixteen minutes, and thirty-two seconds," he breathed out an obvious sigh. "Please come home, dinner is nearly ready, Antauri out."

Rolling her pink eyes at the silver monkey's call, Nova shut down her speaker, since he hung up before she could answer. "Hey Chiro, we best be getting back, Antauri is being a worry wart again. So best we hurry up and high tail it back to the super robot."

Chiro remained frozen, but he moved his head, "S-sure, um tell you what. You go on ahead and cover for me, I will come back as quick as possible."

Sighing, but nodding at his orders never the less, she turned and started walking out the door. "What do I tell the team if they question me about you being late?"

"Just say I had to do something, that is not a lie," he responded. Waving a hand to dismiss his golden friend.

Deciding not to stay any longer, she turned and blasted off. Her gold fur eventually vanishing into the star soaked sky.

Once he was alone, he shoulders gave out and slumped down. Feeling the all too familiar dark cloud that always rained over his head. Its lighting that always struck him, frying his heart, but remained invisible to others.

Removing his now fresh white shirt from the dryer, he pulled it over his eyes. Once it was on, he turned and walked out the door. But instead of heading north where the robot was, he went east, towards the river bank that bordered Shuggazoom's territory. He didn't feel like flying, so he unstrapped his jet back and propped it under his arm.

He walked in silence, his shadow the only moving thing that wandered through the sleeping city. His head hung low, he could feel the pain beginning to return. His scars started to sting immensely, like a flaming spider had bit him.

His legs grew weaker the further he walked out of the city. He soon came to step foot on a beach, who's sands were almost as silver as his fatherly second-command. Chiro watched as the dark blue waters swayed over the sand, making it sparkle in the moon's white light.

Gripping his chest, a small sparkling tear rolled out of his eye. For once in his long life, he was beginning to cry. He sat down as he looked up, a familiar face beginning to take form in the stars. A face of someone who he held very close to him.

Right next to him sat a stone pillar, the shadow of the city's buildings sat gloomy behind it. Chiro pressed a firm palm over the stone, his thumb running over the dusty words. He brushed off the smudge so he could he read the familiar carved words in the marble stone.

"Oh Jinmay…" Chiro's cracked voice rang out. "If it hadn't been for you, I would be the one lying under this marker… thought it should've been me," he wiped his one tear away as he looked up the star lit sky. "Why did you have to save me? Why did you jump in the way of evil's fire? …_Why did you leave me…?"_

He buried his head in his palms, controlling the sobs that wracked his usually stern stare. Gasping for air, he laid back in the sand, feeling the cold water rush between his toes.

The dark circles that permanently clung to his eyes hung tiredly under his eyes. Though he did age some, Jinmay's death years ago had been the very cause of his more noticeable features one of his age should not have. Such as the dark circles that bordered his eyes, the aged white streak in his hair, or the blue that had faded from his eyes. Turning his once baby blue eyes to a ghostly grey.

He told the team it was just something humans undergo sometimes, just stress from working so hard. But he never told him that was the real reason. For deep down, every day, he could feel himself die a little more inside.

What was the word again? He chuckled lightly, "fake… that was it." That word had gotten him through the years, it even helped him lie about his mental condition.

He turned back to the stone, then once more, like every other time he had visited, he hugged the stone. Eyes showing all the hurt, he reached behind him and pulled out a white rose.

"Jinmay… I am here. I brought you a rose… the one like I gave you before we went into fighting." He took of the dead flowers and placed it on top. He stared at the dead flowers, he looked back up to the stars, "I hope one day… I will get to be with you again…"

Getting up, he strapped his jetpack on and took off. He flew as close to the stars as he could. The cold win whisking through his long wild black hair made him feel a bit better. He raised his arms, a similar gesture he usually did when he was rushing into battle, or just simply doing it for amusement.

As the robot's shadow caught his eye, he couldn't help but think back. He could not tell the team, especially Antauri, because if he did… they might…

He shook his head. No, he would continue to 'fake', anything to prevent their hearts to be broken. He would suffer in silence, like he had done the day they won victory over the evil that placated them for so long.

Well only a victory the city cherished. The team deeply mourned the loss of their newest member, throwing her a funeral. They were going to shoot her coffin into space, but Chiro begged them to bury her near the waters. A place he and she used to walk all the time. He was thankful they did.

The team eventually moved on, knowing Jinmay would not want them to live forever in grief. They eventually learned to smile again, acknowledging Jinmay as a hero who died bravely. Someone who would live on their in hearts. Never to be forgotten in their memory, they lived on.

But Chiro was the only one who seemed to be unable too. As hard as he tried, his heart and soul refused to let it go. He did learn to smile, present himself as a recovered soul in order to keep up with his team. But it was all just a mask.

At first it was hard to hide, it took almost a year to show everyone he was okay. Antauri had grown extremely protective of him, so to this day he still is suspicious of Chiro's smile. But he never questioned it, and continued on with life as normal as he could.

But that's how good Chiro himself has gotten. He had months of practice, eventually learning to fool the silver monkey he was okay. But as his birthdays began passing by, his 'mask' started to tear as his body began to wear.

His inner struggles began taking a visible effect on him, but the details were only minor, easy to hide. Lack of sleep was always his excuse, but now it was getting more obvious. He was not sure how much longer he could keep this up.

Why? Because he didn't know how much longer his spirit could support the growing grief that broke his heart long ago.

Antauri paced around the kitchen, his blue eyes staring at the floor. His brothers and sister sat at the dinner table, the fireplace crackling with warmth the silver monkey failed to detect. His robotic legs squeaking with the movement of his quick paces.

"Antauri I told you, Chiro will be back. He just had to do something, nothing to worry," Nova tried comforting him. But her refusing to explain what his 'son' was doing specifically was not seeming to help.

"That does not help Nova," he spoke, ending his paces. He quickly trekked towards the control panel, grabbing a tracker pad, "I will be back, and I am going to find Chiro."

As he turned, he stopped as he stared at the legs of Chiro. The semi-taller boy stared down at the monkey that had been the only thing that had given him the smallest amount of strength to hold on for as long as he did. Even if the strength was little, it was a lot for someone of his condition.

"Chiro…" he breathed as he put the pad back. He sat lotus style and floated up to get eye level with the boy. Reaching his silver arms out, he cupped the boy's head. His dark blue eyes locking onto the grey eyes.

"Chiro you almost scared me to death, where were you?"

He forced the smile he had grown accustom to showing, a fake smile so believable it could even the fool the master of the Power Primate. "I am sorry, I was distracted, sort of got slowed down. Enjoying the night sky, that's all. More stars out than usual."

Antauri smiled, adding some release to Chiro's bleeding heart. He had learned to fool the monkey, because he used the truth to lie. So in theory his 'lies' was just a not very specific version of the truth. He did enjoy the stars, he just didn't give the reason why.

"Thank the power primate you are here, I was just about to come out and get you," he grabbed his hand and led him over to the table. Setting the boy down, he placed a bowl of hot soup in front of him.

Chiro looked at the steamed vegetables, he grimaced. He would much rather eat meat like Nova or Otto. But with Antauri taking full command as his adoptive father, he sort of had more of a say so in what Chiro ate.

He sighed, if it weren't for Nova or Otto sneaking beef sticks to him, he might've wasted away.

"Thank you," he bowed his head politely as he picked up his spoon. But before he could even scoop up the steaming soup, a metal hand grabbed his wrist; preventing him from touching the soup.

"It's hot," Antauri simply said. Pushing their leader's hand back, he shut his eyes. Holding his hand up, he created a mental field over the steam. He held it for a second before the steam evaporated and the soup was instantly cooled.

Chiro chuckled, giving him a friendly laugh, "So is it safe for me to make the dangerous journey of eating my soup?"

Antauri frowned at him, but he nodded. He moved back as he watched the seventeen year old begin eating. Obviously, he never liked Chiro's pokes of fun at him, he was sincere in his care for him. No matter how protective his actions seemed, he was sincere and did not care what others thought.

As Chiro ate, Antauri refrained himself from hovering over his shoulder. He could feel his arms automatically move towards the young man, worried Chiro would eat to fast or choke on his food. His inner circuitry getting sick at the thought, "Chiro please slow down, you act like you haven't eaten in months."

Noticing the strain on Antarui's face, Sparx sought out the perfect opportunity for a joke. "Well damn Antauri, why don't you spoon feed the kid while you're at it," he joked smoothly as he stuffed a big blue berry muffin in his mouth.

Chiro shot Sparx a menacing glare, the dark look instantly shutting the red primate up. That was another thing Chiro grew into that the team was not overly fond of. He adapted a very stern look, his sharp eyebrows and lifeless eyes made the look even scarier.

Chiro noticed the looks of fear, guilt boiled inside his gullet, he dropped the intense glare. He forced a chuckle, "Ah no… I am more than capable of feeding myself." He brushed over the joke, making the others laugh along. He internally sighed in relief to that.

Chiro smiled up to the floating monkey behind him, "Besides no way would Antauri do that."

The robotic primate arched his eyebrow, giving Chiro his own intense look. "If I had to, I would, I see nothing funny about it. I would not hesitate in feeding you if you were too weak to do it."

Sparx could sense the mother hen coming out of Antauri, he tried to control his laughter. "Ok Mr. Mom, stop breathing over the kid's shoulder and let him eat."

Sighing, Antauri backed off an inch, but still remained glued to their leader's back. His silver fur shining off the kitchen's lights.

Chiro winced, his stomach churning as he forced himself to swallow the food. He learned long ago to not complain about eating whatever plants Antauri boiled from their garden. If he did, he would get a stern look and a strict lecture from the uptight monkey.

"I-it's good Antauri," he smiled with some of the greens stuck between his teeth.

He sighed, "Well at least you have the curdious to lie to me. But good you know it is healthy and do not complain about it." He cut Otto, Nova, and Sparx an even sterner look, "Like a certain three, not mentioning any names, who try to dump their food under the rug and say they finished it."

Nova, Otto, and Sparx turned pale, "How did you know?" Otto asked. Not getting the hint to keep his mouth shut.

Antauri sighed, mentally thanking the only two who actually did not give him a hard time. Between them all, Antauri himself was really the only one who actually made healthy meals, and knew had to work a stove properly.

Sparx is too lazy to cook, Nova destroyed the last stove when it refused to come on, Otto always tried to get 'creative' with the food and make huge mess out of the kitchen, and Gibson always says he is going to do it; but he takes too long in his lectures to even go do it. Also, Antauri didn't trust Chiro with cooking the meals, knowing all too well the boy would try to sneak some sweats or something.

Chiro stomached a few more bites before faking a yawn, "Well that was good. Thanks for the food, I am off to bed!"

Before Chiro could make it out the door, he found himself being hoisted off the ground in an invisible force. Getting caught in Antauri's psychic powers, "You still have a few bites left." He returned the boy to his seat, "You can't leave till every bite is finished."

Chiro groaned as he grabbed the whole bowl and chugged down the soup. "Okay done, I am off to rest," he rushed out. The minute he got in the hall way, a silver blur passed him by, there stood Antauri in a flash. Chiro jumped in alarm, "What the!?"

Antauri crossed his arms, "Chiro… your eyes are red. You were crying earlier, I could see your aura, dark… what is going on?" His eyes drooped in sadness, but his voice remained stern, trying to probe the answer out of his boy.

Chiro saw the sadness, his heart caved in, he could not tell him. "I am fine, please believe me. I just have allergies… I am just tired, may I go to sleep…?"

Antauri stared at him for the longest time. After ten minutes, he sighed and gave in. Stepping aside, he escorted Chiro to his room. Opening the door with his levitation powers, he aloud Chiro in first.

"Good night, and thanks for the meal…" he answered quietly.

Before Chiro could shut the door, a metal hand clasped the frame, stopping his action. Without having a split second, Antauri hovered up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He remained there for a second with his good night kiss, "Sleep well dear one, I will wake you in the morning."

Chiro blushed lightly as he looked down, then making a quick motion, he gave Antauri a tight hug. But the moment he made contact with the metallic monkey, he froze. He felt warmness radiating off the monkey, for the first time in all day, his heart ceased its painful beats.

Freezing up, Chiro tightened the hug on his 'father'. Antauri hugged him back, but he arched his eyebrow. A little taken aback by the intensity of the hug. Chiro usually always did give him hugs, but this one seemed more sincere, almost… desperate.

Before he could inquire, Chiro released his grip and shut the door, "good night…"

Chiro walked away from the door, he sat on is bad, misery crossing his face. The Christmas lights lining his walls glowed in his dying eyes. Shaking his head, he leaned back against his pillow. Sleep soon over took him.

His scarred heart flooded his mind with nightmares. The stress building up the more he struggled to quiet his mind.

Little did he know.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright people, here is a nice, very bittersweet story for Antauri/Chiro father and son relationship. Now I have tried to find these kind of stories throughout the fan-fic community. _

_Now many of the people are good writers, but the stories are infested with OCs, and I find that too distracting. _

_So here we have an OC free story, strictly with Antauri and Chiro. And when I read these stories, I find it sweet to see Antauri so fatherly, but with him acting so happy and carefree; I just don't see him doing that. _

_So I made Antauri fatherly in a way I think keeps him a character. _

_Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews dedicate me. More reviews I get, the quicker I will update. I listen to all my reviews. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is chapter 2, hope you all have had a good Christmas day. And enjoy it, I may just throw in some Antauri/Nova pairing along the side._

_A side note, in this chapter, when Chiro goes to face his worst nightmares in the dream obstacle, the words are italics to show it is a dream._

_Enjoy, __please R&R_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Press to Ambition_

Chiro sat outside the robot, his head held low. He sighed as he clung his knees to his chest, arms shaking from the devastating nightmares. It was past midnight, a light snow flurry sprinkled down from the night sky. He controlled his emotions as he stayed quiet, using his sharp hearing to pick up on the light breaths of his sleeping team members.

The nightmares had stolen his peace of sleep, again. He rocked as he tried to calm himself, so stuck and lost. His heart cried out for any kind release, anything to relieve himself of the pain. The power primate glowed around him, the living energy pulsing in his veins, trying to heal his invincible wounds.

"Why are you out here?" came a deep female voice.

Jumping in alarm, he turned around and saw the gold monkey approach him. He sighed in relief as he looked back down, "I couldn't sleep. I thought you were Antauri… since he is always sneaking into my room to check on me."

Nova sat by him as they sat on the robot's shoulder, joining him in watching the snow. "Antauri was at your door earlier, but I made him go to sleep. I watched my step so I wouldn't get a ghost claw attack, but I managed to get him to sleep."

Chiro looked at her cunning smile, then he chuckled. "Nova you mischievous monkey, you slipped him a sleep pill huh."

She shrugged her wide set shoulders, "Well if I didn't he would never sleep. He just is so paranoid, staying up and hovering over you. It gets me tense when he does, so I try to 'manually' help him."

Chiro's grin was small, but it held some joy to it, this was not a fake smile. "Oh you crack me up, seems like out of the whole time, you are the only one who aged with me."

He noticed Nova received some scars slashing across her eyes from their last fight. Her once bright yellow fur had grown to a dim gold with her darkening eyes. Out of all the monkeys, Nova was the only one showing signs of actual aging. This worried Chiro, as well as the rest, but at the same time it was not surprising.

He, Nova, and Jinmay were the ones that took the most damage during the last fight. He sighed and smoothed his hair down, it was understandable, and Nova was the only one who charged head first into battle. She witnessed more… emotionally disturbing things as well.

"Why are you out here alone," she asked the rhetorical question. Her rugged voice had lost the gentleness it once had, it deepened and showed signs of a soldier who finally had no fight left in her.

Chiro sighed, "Nightmares… I just can't sleep anymore." He looked up the stars, searching around. He bowed his head when he saw nothing. He opened his hand to catch a stray snow flake that landed in his hand. His pale white skin showing through his parted sleeves.

Nova could sense the dampened spirit next to her, she sighed and took his hand. "Chiro… I know you are struggling. I was there, I saw you what you have seen. I know how numb you are getting…"

He tensed under her touch, he looked back at her in alarm. "How do you know? I never saw… you there."

She smiled, showing her broken left fang, "Chiro why do you think I got scars matching yours? I was the one who followed you in. I stood by your back as things started to get dark and it was just us two." She chuckled as she gripped his hand as she looked out to the snowing night sky.

The silence drifted over them, she rubbed her partially blinded eye. "Chiro look… my hands are shocked," she sighed and leaned her head back. "Watching the seasons change, I remember how we used to be," she shook her head. "We are warriors Chiro, wounded… I have no fight left in me."

Chiro stared at the ground, "Not even for the love you and Sparx had?"

She sighed as shook her head, "That war was the worst of them all. Even though we won it, it damaged me, more than just my body. It strained me so bad, I didn't want to hurt Sparx… so I had to walk away. We will always be siblings in arms, but we just had to end it."

Chiro looked down, not looking towards the dark pink eyes, "I wish you didn't have to suffer the same way I had. Seems like we both lost the loves that warmed us, but in different ways."

Nova reached over and took his other hand, "Antauri, me, all of us will be there for you. You know this, we won't ever go."

Chiro sighed and hugged the monkey, "Oh Nova… I am thankful every day for all of you." He paused, "But Nova… I got nothing left, just an empty heart… that battle just… finished me." He left out the one lethal detail that would change the playing field to which he and Nova walked on together, in secret. He could tell the gold warrior was struggling with carrying on as well.

Even though Antauri took up most of his parenting duties and was closer to him than any of the others, but Nova and Chiro could share their deepest inner sorrows. Because they together saw the terror that had mentally crippled them. Plus they both suffered in the same area, such as love. None of the other team mates shared those specific details.

Chiro lost Jinmay, but Nova lost the spark she had with Sparx. So in a way she could reach an understanding with him that even Antauri could not understand.

Chiro eyed the gold monkey, "Does the team know you are struggling too?"

Nova sighed, "Mostly. Antauri gives me private spiritual aid, so he knows the pain I suffer. But not the full intensity of it, he thinks I am recovering quick; but I am far from being normal."

Chiro looked down closer to her, "I notice you are going to Antauri a lot more than usual. Is it just spiritual aid? Or does your heart long for something that you didn't have with Sparx?"

Nova squeezed her muscular arms, staring at the ground, "Chiro do not put such thoughts out there. I lost my feelings for Sparx, are you assuming that something else is going on?"

Chiro shook his head, "No no I never said anything. I just noticed when Antauri is not hanging over my shoulder, you are close to him. You even tried meditating with him," he chuckled. "That right there brought up some thoughts personally for me. I mean you? The toughest warrior on the team who prefers action over logic, is meditating. That does not bring up any question?"

Nova spat her leader a sour glare, "That means nothing. So what if I am trying something different. That does not and should not raise question. Besides those type of things would never cross Antauri's mind. He is… wise and self-contempt, he would _**never**_ act on such impulsions."

Chiro sighed as he felt Nova intertwine her tail with his arm. He took comfort in the gold primate as he hugged her. He shook from the intense cold that swarmed around them. But Nova's warm flames kept him heated.

Nova looked down, "Chiro… I am not confirming anything. But is it wrong to feel something for someone else, when you just broke another's heart?"

Chiro sighed as he looked deep in thought, "Well it depends. If that one did not _intend _to break another's heart, then I see nothing wrong with it." He looked at her closer, "I am not saying anything specific, but if this person was you, I could understand. Sometimes your first relationship does not always work out, it is not your fault. Actually, half the time the right one is closer than you think. Feelings are not always based on enraged hormones."

Nova stared into the night sky, she opened up her hand and snatched a few snowflakes. "Even if the two are so different personality wise?"

Chiro's throat chocked, he looked down. "Well, look at how I and Jinmay once were. I was a human, and she is a robot. We faced tougher obstacles, but we managed to make it work. Because the chemistry still was there."

Nova could conspire with Chiro, she sighed as she looked at the melting flakes between her claws. "You spoke of Jinmay… I know what I went through was traumatizing, but you lost someone super dear to you. I… don't know if I would be strong enough to handle that kind of pain…"

Chiro frowned, _'if only you knew Nova… I am not that strong. I am dying…' _he thought as he sighed. "Nova we all have ways coping with extreme pain."

Sighing, she stood up, "Chiro you should try to rest." She proceeded to walk back to the neck of the robot, till Chiro's voice stopped her.

"I know you love a certain someone Nova, wither he may respond to it or not. You can't keep hiding it, you need to show it. If you have a new opportunity to be happy, you need to take it. Do not end up like those who are chained down to misery."

Nova froze, her feet freezing on the frosty robot. She stared ahead, a blank look crossing her eyes. Before she did anything, she picked up her feet and walked ahead. Soon disappearing into the door, shutting it behind her.

Antauri sat in a levitating position in his dojo themed room. Soothing music echoed off his walls as he the radio played the flute like song. He breathed in, and then out. Absorbing nature's energy as it flowed through him.

His inner circuitry settled against the calming environment, so at peace, he did not notice it was past noon. He sighed as he creaked one eye open, "Otto, Sparx… it is rude to spy on someone in the privacy of their own room."

He heard metal heads clanking together as a green and red pair ran out of the door. His ghost claws flashed as he shut the door, turning the lock this time. He shook his head, "What is going on with those two…"

A loud knock came at his door. Sighing again, he switched the lock and opened the door. Coming eyeball to eyeball with the scientist of the team, "Ah Gibson, nice to see you come by."

The British monkey smiled gently, "May I come in please? I wanted to talk to you. About Nova and Chiro's health conditions."

The silver monkey opened his eyes, his straight lined mouth turning downwards. His face scrunched in worry, "Health conditions? What do you mean?" He hovered closer to the blue monkey, gesturing the intelligent simian to take a seat.

Gibson gently nodded and sat down in the chair as Antauri remained levitating. Though his face spoke of only calmness, his eyes showed all the worry that strained his system. "Please do not hesitate, speak. What is wrong with Nova and Chiro?"

Gibson carried a perplexed look on his face, he pulled out a data pad and studied it. "Well I have enforced the team to attend a routine check-up. You, Otto, Sparx, and I check out fine, but Chiro and Nova have… unsettling results."

Antauri crooked his eyebrow, "How can you be certain of this? Chiro eats healthy and keeps exercising, and Nova attends me daily for spiritual needs. But that is nothing to be worried about, she and Chiro had suffered more in the last war we had fought. It is understandable for them to be strained, not everyone recovers overnight."

Gibson, being the analytical type that didn't go along with spiritual stuff, shook his head at Antauri's answer. "Yes I do agree with you that some people take longer to recover then others, but this is different. I am talking about direct health problems, something deeper than just psychical problems. This is beyond that, I just don't know how to explain…"

Antauri stared, his protective instincts kicking in, making him turn away from Gibson's lecture. "If you are so certain of this Gibson, then how come you cannot explain it?" His voice started to get dangerously stern, "If you are so quick to jump to the conclusion that my boy and my dearest friend are sick when I have sensed nothing off about their spiritual conscious, then you have a lot of nerve coming here without even knowing fully what is wrong."

Gibson sunk back further into his seat, eyes scrunching up in fear as the silver monkey hovered over him. "A-antauri please, you're scaring me!"

Realizing what he was doing, the silver primate backed off. "I am sorry my friend, I just care deeply for Chiro and Nova. Just the thought of them suffering something… drastic… just scares me to the extreme," he paused, his jaw started to quiver. "I just don't what I would do if something happened to Chiro…"

Gibson let out a sigh of relief as he scootched back up in his eat, "I understand how intense your love has grown for Chiro. But this is serious, you have to watch Chiro and inspect Nova. I know something is wrong, their vitals checked out fine, but their heart pulses were irregular. I just wanted to bring this to your attention…"

Antauri nodded, "Thank you Gibson, again I apologize for my stern advance. I need to keep myself calm as I have always done." He opened the door, "I will do as you instructed, and I will keep an eye on Chiro. As well as Nova whenever she comes by me."

Nodding in thanks, the scientist rushed out before Antauri would lose his cool again. The door shut and Antauri returned back to his meditation. He sighed as he massaged his temples, trying to keep the concern that threatened to crawl up his metal stomach and break down his emotional blockage.

The alarms rang out as Gibson stood behind the control panel, the rest of the team stood in silence. "Ok team, this training exercise will require precision and a steady hand," he paced around, snapping his fingers to keep the team's attention on him. "Even though the Skeleton King is gone, we still need to keep on our toes. Evil still exists, so whenever it strikes, we will be ready. "

Nova and Chiro stood quiet by each other, Antauri floated behind them. He eyed their leader's long raven black hair, his metallic heart pumping in a fast motion. "Yes," he kept his worry well hidden, "Too pass this obstacle, as Gibson said, you need to find peace. Whoever can master the still spirit can conquer anything."

Raising his hand, he instructed Otto to go first.

The ditzy green primate ran out to the middle of the training room. With the rest of the team watching from behind a window, Antauri nodded to Gibson, who flipped on the switches. The arena around Otto suddenly started to glow. Then before Otto knew it, he was projected in a land that was his nightmares.

On the outside, the team monitored his progress, Gibson spoke up. "This room will create an allusion that will project your deepest fear and bring it to life. In order to get through, you must keep your mind calm and clear."

Antauri nodded, "And realize that fear is just an allusion that can be overcome. You just need to try."

A loud buzzing sound was made as Otto was tossed against the window. Gibson powered down the training set, turning off the allusion. The team looked down to see Otto cowering in the corner. Sighing, Antauri opened the door and let the green monkey out.

"It's okay Otto, you can try again when you feel ready," Antauri reassured. Then turning his attention to Sparx, he gestured the red monkey into the room. Which he did so with a cocky smile.

But his chance didn't last no longer then Otto's first try. With Sparx running out of the room in a blaze of lighting as he went hiding behind Chiro. "Never again!" he yelled at the team.

Sighing, Gibson turned to look at Chiro, "Ok Chiro, you are up. Go show Otto and Sparx what bravery should look like."

Chiro stood frozen, his eyes blank as he stared into the room. Silencing his inner demons, he stepped forward. But a hand snatched him, looking back, he eyed the silver monkey that held him still.

"Gibson, maybe Chiro can skip this session…" Antauri tried negotiating. "I mean… facing personal demons can be… very traumatizing for a seventeen year old. I do not think it is safe."

Otto put his hands on his hips, "Hey how come Chiro does not have to go and we did? That's not fair!"

Antauri ignored his youngest brother, keeping his look on Gibson.

But despite the earlier talk they had, Gibson stayed firm with this. "Antauri I understand your worry, but out of all us, it is almost crucial for Chiro to master this. He is our selected leader, and as leader it is his job to step up. There is a reason for this Antauri, so please let him go."

Nova had to pry Antauri's hands off Chiro's shoulder. The silver simian's hands fell to his side as he watched Chiro step away from him. Watching Chiro step into the room, Antauri pressed his hands against the glass. His nerves started picking up as he looked at Gibson, "Gibson… turn on the heart meter. The moment it goes beyond normal levels, I want you to switch it off. Got it?"

Fearing the elder monkey's wrath, Gibson nodded as he switched on the heart monitor. "Ok it is starting up, watch carefully."

Chiro stood in the room, and then shut his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself in a familiar dark cave. Screams of pain echoed in his ears, "Jinmay!?" he screamed as he ran forward.

_Jinmay laid sparking on the floor, the silver skull of the re-born skeleton king stood over her. "Oh my dear sweet Jinmay… you were foolish to try and prevent Chiro's death. You just prolonged his misery!"_

_Before Chiro could throw himself in the way, he found himself frozen. He watched in horror as the demon raised his staff and stabbed the girl in the heart. Sparks flew everywhere as Jinmay squeaked out a low insult. But it went on unheard as she fell lifeless to the ground._

_Chiro stood in horror as he looked at her fall. His eyes switched on, then suddenly he charged. He roared as he summoned the inner primate, the big glowing ape creature surrounding him. Unleashing a devastating roar that would stop any villain dead in their tracks._

_He didn't even have time to land one blow before claws shot out. He gagged when the skeleton dug his sharp nails into his neck. He gasped when he felt the sharp tips dig into his neck, blood began pouring out of his open wound._

"_You foolish boy! Now I will let you join your girlfriend!" he slashed Chiro's neck. Leaving huge claw marks over his neck as he feel to the floor. _

_He landed by Jinmay, unable to breath as he grabbed his throat. Looking over to the body that sparked by him, his tears began to flow. His heart started pounding as he reached forward, he tried with all his might to scream her name. But nothing came out._

_The dark laugh of the skeleton king sent ice down his spine. He gagged for air when the villain put his foot over his neck. Then staring back into the soulless black eyes, his face began to fade. His head fell back as he felt the pressure of skeleton king's foot slam down on his ribs._

The heart monitors on the outside were screaming, Gibson was pressing buttons in a flash. Trying his hardest to shut it off, "Chiro's heart monitor is out of control! He is shortening out the power sequence! I can't shut it down!"

Antauri stared in horror through the window. Then without thinking, he summoned his claws and sliced the machine into separate pieces. Then fazing into his ghost form, he shot through the walls. He zipped through the room as he grabbed Chiro. Then focusing his energy into Chiro, he fazed the boy outside.

Chiro was laid onto the floor, the team rushed around him. His black hair was almost white as his grey eyes quivered. It was a look of such intense horror, words could not even describe it.

Gibson shoved Antauri out of the way as he scanned him, "Someone get my oxygen tank! He is in shock!"

Nova raced into the medical lab. While she retrieved the medical supplies, Antauri pushed past Gibson. Standing over Chiro, he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. He fell to his knees as his arms started to shake.

"C-chiro…" he gasped out. His naturally calm, deep toned voice started breaking. His eyes wide with pupils shrunk, he shook the ice cold teenager. His silver face started paling over as he clung to their leader, "C-chiro!" he yelled.

Nova ran back into the room, she tossed the kit to Gibson. Then using brute strength, she wrapped his wider arms around Antauri's body and pulled him back. The silver monkey just froze in her grasp as he watched Gibson race over and place the oxygen mask on Chiro's mouth.

Pumping fresh air into his body, he started pounding on his chest. The taking out a shot, he injected a drug into the boy's system. "Do not worry, this drug should level out Chiro's heart levels," he explained as he kept a tight grip on the boy's arm.

Chiro remained frozen, staring at the wall, unware of the commotion going on around him. He just went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you liked it. Pretty basic chapter here, and please review. I would love to hear from you all, to know if the story is good and I should carry on with it. Or not. Whichever_

_Anyways sleep tight everyone, hope you enjoyed._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well I would like to thank DarkJinmay for giving me great info! Because of her feedback, the story will defiantly go on._

_But no matter what, I will update, because I enjoy writing this story. _

_So enjoy chapter 3._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_**Unspoken Words**_

Antauri levitated in his usual spot in the center of his room. He sat in quietness as he tried to put all his concentration on relaxing. But there was one problem, he could not relax. After Chiro's fainting spell a few days ago in the nightmare obstacle, he had been forced to step away from Chiro as the others performed operations.

Chiro was checked out okay, but the brief moment of fear nearly shattered his hallow shell. He breathed in and shook his head, trying to re-find his calmness.

"Antauri?" came Nova's raggedy breath as she stepped in, "You okay?"

The silver simian didn't turn around, but a small smile creased his face. "Oh Nova, yes I am okay. I am happy you stopped by, how is he?"

Nova took a seat by him on the floor, "He is alright. Gibson stabilized his heart readings, he is breathing again. Gibson said he fell into a coma of shock, he should wake up very soon."

He sighed in relief, "That is good news. I also am sorry I had a near mental break down yesterday, I have been on edge. Been too difficult maintain peace in my mind when I sense some kind of turmoil building up in young Chiro."

Nova put a hand on his shoulder, "Antauri… the last war has changed all of us. I know you try to maintain the emotional stability you once had. But after seeing what happened to Chiro, it is understandable the emotional change that has overcome you. Don't be sorry about it…"

He sighed as put his hand on top of her's, intertwining his silver finger with her dark grey ones. "Thank you for your support my dear friend, despite your efforts in trying to recover; you have also been helping me."

Nova's fur tensed when he put his hand over her's. She stared at his hand for the longest of time, her heart started tightening. "I am happy I can help in anyway, I care about you and the team. I want to see Chiro healed real badly, but we need to stay supportive of each other."

He nodded as he looked towards her, his mechanical eyes zooming in on her damaged right red/pink eye. He eyed the scars that forever married her skin, leaving grizzly marks that slashed across her fur. His heart's pump started tightening, "We all want to see Chiro okay, but I fear I may fail him if I continue to lose my head without keeping calm."

Nova tightened her grip on his hand, "Antauri none of us are the same. What are you so afraid?"

Antauri froze, his mind fell into a silent pit. Years ago when they fought Mandarin, his greatest fear was losing control over his body, and hurting Chiro. But after this savage war that emotionally damaged so many people, he then came to realize an even greater fear. A fear more powerful than one he has ever felt before.

"I am afraid of losing Chiro…." He whispered quietly, "It was my fault for letting him go in there to face skeleton king alone… my fault that I was unable to get there quick enough… my fault I didn't stick by your side when you went in to save Chiro…"

Nova sat there, listening to him take all the blame. "Antauri… the team needed you, you did your part. You and the rest of the team were swarmed by formless, you didn't even see Chiro run into the lair before it was too late. You didn't have time to leave when I did, I just got lucky when I found an opening and ran in."

Antauri's fur bristled, "But I took up the role as his father. Nova, Chiro has never had real parents. It was my job to ensure that he, you, and the rest of the team were safe. It is all my fault, I just can't bear the thought of messing up like that again."

Nova frowned sadly, "Is that why you are so protective…? Like trying to make up for it?"

Antauri slowly nodded, even though he had his head turned away from her. He could feel a small tear building up in his closed eyes, sliding down his calm looking face. "I am not trying to make up for anything, I am trying to ensure I do not make the same mistake again. Keeping Chiro in my sight at all times is the only thing that makes me rest easy. I just can't bear the thought of losing him, or any of you either."

Nova squeezed his hand, "Antauri… you can't blame yourself for what happened. You could not protect Chiro, the team, and yourself all at one time. Even the great masters of the Power Prime could not do that, not even the greatest of warriors."

Antauri sighed as he tried to hold back the tear that threatened to fall again. "But it is my fault Nova… we lost Jinmay to that monster. And we almost lost Chiro _and _you, do you not have any idea how lost I was when the team was rushing to save your lives? Only to find out Jinmay didn't make it. That experience left me in a near crippled state, the moment I found out you and Chiro made it, I just… it was relief but not security. I will NOT let you and Chiro slip through my fingers while I am still alive."

Antauri kept his eyes shut, as soon as the next tear started to fall, he felt something. Opening his eyes, he saw Nova reach up and wipe the tear off his face. The gesture stunned him as the powerful gold female brushed her hand over his face.

"Antauri… do not live your waking hours in total fear. The team is here for you, Chiro is, and so am I, you don't have to be scared…"

He stood there, legs crossed as he levitated closer to her. "Oh Nova… the wounds that burn your soul open are still fresh. The pressure of war that made you and Sparx leave each other was heart breaking, but yet… you still stand strong for me." Leaning forward, he hugged her, "I can't even begin to thank you… you were always my closest friend. Even though you come to me for spiritual healing, you also help sooth my own distressed spirit. Thank you so much…"

Nova froze, she slowly slithered her arms around the slim frame that held her. Her eyes crept shut as she let him lean against her for support. She sighed as she patted his back, "Oh Antauri… I will do whatever I can to help you and the rest. You know this…"

Leaning back, he took her hands and levitated closer to her eye level. "For now, Chiro is alright. Let us begin ensuring that you will be as well. Shall we begin?"

She nodded as she shut her eyes, feeling his warm spiritual energy flow through her arms and into her body.

Antauri ran his hands up and down her powerful arms. He mentally led her through as their minds connected, both their legs crossed as he soothed her spirit. Though as he led her through, he couldn't help but notice how stout she had become. Before the war, Nova had built up as much as she could, but she was always like that. He closed his eyes, paying no further attention as he focused on the session.

He hummed a tribal sounding tune as the flow calmed her racing heart. Over the years, her muscles had spread out, widening her mechanical mass a little as well. Her fur darkening and her once bright pink eyes now shifting to a more reddish color made him concerned. He had tried to help sooth her during their last fight, but she just refused any help.

Nova could feel his gentle arms stroking up her patched arms. His shiny metal armor that gleamed like freshly polished silver blended into her own dull welded armor. It almost felt like two different beings, one fair and peaceful reaching a helping hand to a violent and broken down one. It was the exact opposite of a fairy tale, but the presence felt even stronger. It felt real to Nova, something no fairy tale could do.

They stayed in this position for the longest of time before Antauri breathed in. "Your spirit seems hardened, but not from labor, but emotionally. Your wounds are burning, but yet the source of the burning is unknown to me. Like you are caught in a web of guilt and regret."

Nova kept her eyes shut, "I still fear of the possibility that we may be called to fight again…"

Antauri hummed lower, "Why? That is what protectors do. You say that as though you no longer wish to fight."

"I do wish to continue fighting, but I just feel I can't," her voice had gone quiet. Her hands started shaking as Antauri tightened his grip on her. Steadying her shaky body.

"Nova hear and listen to me, you must not let fear paralyze you. Though I find myself falling into that zone more and more, you can still fight it. Like me, you need to learn to relax, try and figure out how to calm your heart. Because Nova… fear is not like anger or other emotions. Too much fear can pull you away from hope, and… it can kill you if it's not handled quickly enough. Once damage is done, it's very hard to pull yourself out."

Nova tensed under his grip, the energy flowing through her began to tighten. She breathed heavy as Antauri tried to calm her, he whispered words of comfort in her ears. "Relax… just relax…"

Sighing, she finally let her guard down as she slumped back. Letting all the ease soak into her gold fur, she sighed as she felt at peace.

After a few more hours, Antauri released her arms and patted her shoulder. "Well done Nova, you did well in letting the energy reach your heart. Now in a few days, return here and we will start on a tenser session. The next one should help level your brain waves and soul essence."

* * *

><p>Nova went into her room as she sat on her bed. She sighed deeply as she paced around, stepping over the weapons that littered her floor. She had changed her room a lot, she still kept a few stuffed animals, but overall was just weapons and burnt out light bulbs.<p>

She sat down against the wall, rubbing her head as she sighed. Pressing her arms where Antauri had touched her arms, he took her breath away. Oh how deeply she began to love him, so much it started to hurt. He mistook her attraction towards him for grief of her past.

True he did detect the stress that was left clinging to her heart, but it was not the full problem. She tried so hard to control where her eyes went when she approached him. Keeping her eyes and hands to herself, she did not touch him till he touched her first.

She still felt wrong about her feelings, thinking it was unfair to Sparx, and what they once had. She tightened her fist, she did not choose to be this attracted to the spiritual advisor, it just happened. If she had a choice, she would have sucked up the hard times and stuck it out with Sparx.

She gripped her arm as she looked down, though the break up was not fully her fault. Sparx was guilt ridden the whole time, feeling like it was his fault for causing this war. Though everyone tried to relax him, the guilt just hurt him. But it did more than just hurt him, it effected his feelings towards her.

But Nova was the one who ended it before it could come out of his mouth. She knew deep down what Sparx was thinking, but he just didn't have the heart to say it. She tried to help him relax, but all broke apart when she broke herself.

She regretted that night. After Gibson brought her back to life after losing Jinmay and Chiro almost, she just looked at Sparx and apologized. Oh the look on his face, just out of the blue it was… it stung so badly. She wished she could have just waited, but her heart made the words come out.

They were still the best of friends, but Nova had become more distant from the team. She had fallen with Chiro while the others rose up. But this war did not bring her and their leader to their knees, no… it brought them to their bellies in the dirt. They had fallen flat.

Just when Nova, after three years, started feeling like maybe the hurt was about to end, something jumps on her. Feelings for Antauri, she did _**not **_want to admit it to anyone. But Chiro started to suspect it, she thought she was being sneaky by just seeing the silver monkey for spiritual aid.

Gripping her head, she slammed her cranium against the wall of her room. "Oh how I wish my heart would just forget how to love… "She looked down. "This is so bad… just when I feel like it started to get better, Antauri works his way into my heart. How can I be so selfish…?"

She shook her head as she got up and leaned on her bed. Gripping her heart in pain she shut her eyes. Why she felt so selfish? Because she knew Antauri would never love her back. He was just the type of one who meditated and never acted on temptation.

She shut her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So sorry this chapter was short! I had some ideas, but I had to explore Nova's deal and what was causing that. To get some things understood ;)_

_But I couldn't put in more so decided to leave it there for now._

_Anyways read and review please, reviews really appreciated! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey people, here is chapter 4. And good news, I just read an article confirming that Ciro is in fact going to defiantly give SRMTHFG the ending it deserves. He confirmed it and I am quite excited. _

_Anyways, enjoy chapter 4. Would as for reviews, buuut eh, chances of that are slim. Sooo go ahead and just enjoy it. Lol_

_Warning, this chapter is VERY graphic and adult viewers only. Contains drug use and blood._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_**Acceptance and a Fight**_

Chiro sat in his room, rubbing his head where he had received stitches from Gibson. He hugged his knees tight to his chest as he tried to settle his nerves down. The recent event of re-living his worst fear in the Nightmare Obstacle just left him more wounded. In the process of it all, he hit his head so hard he bled out, requiring the team to stitch his scalp back together.

Antauri was not happy over the incident, but after Nova went to talk with him, the silver monkey seemed to be handling it a little better. Normally when Chiro wakes up from surgery, he would have wanted to see Antauri, but for now he wanted to be alone.

As he sat in his dark room, he sniffled. The memory of reliving the nightmare re-woken a bleeding hole in his heart that struggled to stay closed. Throughout the years of trying to forget, he was making a tiny bit of progress, but now it felt like the horrible tragedy had just happened yesterday.

Now broken beyond belief, he hid in his room with his door locked. Or so he thought, he didn't have time to notice Nova crawling through his air vent. He jerked in surprise when he saw the dark monkey, "Nova! What the hell!?" he grunted in. "You scared me to death…"

"Sorry Chiro, you had me worried," she shut the air vent and dusted the smudge off her. "When we patched you up, you just ran off to your room. The team tried to follow you, but I stopped them, even Antauri agreed to give you a little bit of space. But only a little, he emphasized that part real well."

Chiro squeezed his knees as he looked down, "Nova… I… can't last much longer… th-that nightmare obstacle… it…"

Nova gripped his shoulder, "I know Chiro… I know you think you are being secretive, but I do know."

Chiro looked up, he stood up so fast he knocked Nova over. "What!? What do you mean? What do you know!?"

The gold monkey raised her hands, making the boy sit back down. "Chiro… we are suffering the same thing… I know mentally you are fading… I could tell you were lying to the others, trying to convince us. You did manage to succeed in the act, but I know better. I am fading to…"

Chiro stared at her, his eyebrows raised in alarm, a look of confusion stretching across his eyes. "You know of my… my… um condition?" he reached a hand to her, "If you knew… how come the others do not know? Didn't you tell them?"

Nova sat by the grief stricken seventeen year old, she sighed. "I do know, but that's where you are mistaken. I did not tell the team what was going on… With either of us, none of them know of what has befallen you and I. Nor do they know the end that rapidly approaches us…"

Chiro took her hand, his eyes wide in shock. He had no idea how to take this, she knew this whole time? But she acted like she didn't have a clue. But then again, she was there when they witnessed one of the many horrors of skeleton king. Jinmay's death was just _one _of the many terrors that ravaged their souls beyond repair. He just thought he was the only one suffering the lethal version of it.

"Why didn't you tell the rest if you knew this whole time…?"

Nova sighed, "Because this cannot be undone. I realize this years ago, I tried to fix it, to support you and myself. But the night we laid in death's void on the table after we killed Skeleton King… I opened my eyes, saw our bodies, and saw the faces of our team mates… it was horrible…"

Chiro took her arms, the internally suffering pair hugged each other tight. They kept their voices down, ensuring no one on the outside would hear them. But Chiro's walls were pretty sound proof, so they did not worry too much.

"You actually saw our bodies?" Chiro questioned in shock.

Nova nodded, "And the team… I saw Jinmay wave goodbye to me and you as she walked off into some kind of misty portal and a gold light. She said she would wait for us…"

Chiro's lip started to quiver as he laid his head on the broken warrior's helmet. "Oh Nova… my heart is just split in half. The last three years… it was hell on Shuggazoom… the happy faces walking past me as I… we… suffered in silence; I-I-I can't take it anymore…" he tried to contain his tears. "It is so damaging… to see such happy faces, clueless to the pain that scratches inside of us…"

Nova squeezed him tight, trying to stay strong for her leader. "Chiro… another reason why I never told the team is because I know the fate that awaits us. I don't know how much time we have left… but… it is not much longer…"

Chiro dried his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Nova looked down, "Chiro look at us." She pointed to their reflections in the mirror, their dead eyes reflecting off the glass. "I may not be wise as Antauri or as smart as Gibson… but I know when someone's time is almost done, and we did our part for this planet Chiro."

Chiro stared at her in shock, "Not just this planet… but for the whole galaxy. But… as much as it hurts…" he hugged the monkey again, nearly suffocating, "I don't want…. _I don't want to die Nova… but I just can't fight it anymore…"_

She took his hand, her warm breath brushing his bangs up. "Like Antauri said… death is never an end, more like another journey," she brushed her fingers through the boy's long black locks. "We have done so much, but sometimes Chiro… out of a big family like ours… a few are bound to go sooner before the rest."

She fought back the tear that threatened to fall as well, "It's an inevitable fate Chiro… we can't cheat death forever. We have gone so many years with our guns ablaze. Sometimes it is just best to release your grip on life and just… let your end come gently."

Chiro sighed, "But what about never giving up? Never surrendering? Fighting till the end?"

"But what happens when we do reach the end? Chiro we are only mortal, we are not like Antauri… a soul to live on forever almost in a new host. We are not like that… the team is still in good hands, but the time ticking in our side is about done."

Chiro looked at the floor, "So we are not going to tell the team…? You know how bad of an effect this will have on them?"

She turned away, "Then why did you go almost three years without telling them?" She listened as her answer shut Chiro up. "Chiro if I could reverse this, I would. But we can't, I mean look at ourselves, it is best to accept fate. We will tell the team… but not now…"

Chiro took her hand as she pulled him to his feet, "What are we going to do then…?" His eyes tightened as his heart shattered even more. So much agony poured through his stone like body, dragging him further down to the floor.

By the way Nova's shoulders were shaking, he could tell she was feeling the same way. "I know the day is approaching… but for now… I think we need forget the pain. Enjoy the remaining time we have left."

Chiro stared at her, "I don't think I can… knowing what lies in waiting for us. How can we…?"

Nova looked up, "There is something I discovered that might just help erase the memory for now. A little something I found at a dance club, something humans call 'liquor'."

Chiro face palmed, "Nova you cannot be serious. Drowning our sorrows in such a way is not healthy… but…" he tightened his fist. "But damn it I can't take this pain anymore…!"

Nodding, they left the door.

* * *

><p>The lights blared on the dance floor as many citizens of Shuggazoom danced. They shuffled, grinded, dirty danced, and tangoed the night away. They tossed their drinks in the smoke filled air, many puffing on pipes or other strange substances that would burn the nose hairs right off your nostrils.<p>

Nova and Chiro snuck out of the robot at sun down and had been there for hours. They sat at the table, drinking strong blue liquids. Nova was on her twelfth drink, hiccupping as she slammed the mug on the bar. "Hey! Bar tender! Pass me another round!" she demanded, her red eyes clouded over from her slurred vision.

The dark skinned man with blonde spikey hair smirked, "Wow you sure can hold your liquor. Most people pass out after the second one, you defiantly are a natural born drinker." He tossed her a cup, "But if I may ask, I have never seen you in here before. Maybe except one time when arresting someone, but why tonight? Just decide to relax?"

Nova slurped the gallon jug down and wiped her snout. She sighed, "Drowning sorrows away, me and my friend. So come on keep shots coming… I need to be as goofed up as possible."

He chuckled as he tossed her another shot.

Chiro danced around the light up floor, swinging his shirt around with a half empty vodka bottle in his other hand. He shuffled and shoulder bumped with a few girls, his grey eyes as glazed over as Nova's. He laughed as he did some back flips and spun on one hand.

Nova smirked as she thumbed up Chiro, "G-good work –hiccup- chiro!" She jumped and ran over to him. She did some flips and leaped over him. She snatched his shirt and swung it around too. Chiro laughed as he grabbed her and tossed her up.

Turning around, she landed and then hoisted Chiro. Her big arms flexing under his weight, smirking, she tossed him up. He shouted with drunken joy as Nova caught him.

"Aw man Nova, this is the best!" he sloshed the rest of the drink in his mouth. He laughed as he did a kung fu pose and kicked the bottle in the air.

Nova leaped through the air and shattered it against her head. She smirked as she flashed him a sharp toothy grin, "Got that right! The night is still young, let's take this pain and run it into the ground!"

The bands pounded on their drums and blazed on their guitars. The crowd yelled in joy as they danced. Kicking and swirling as more drank, drank, and drank.

Time seemed to slow down for Chiro and Nova as they enjoyed the brief sins of their night. They flexed and continued their wrong as they did their best efforts to push the agony back. It was working as their minds became nothing but a muggy pool of alcohol. Soon it got so foggy, they couldn't remember what they were doing.

A whistle caught the pair's attention, "Hey you two, Hyperforce." A young boy wrapped in a dark green hoodie called them over. "Come over here for just a second, my friends and I want to talk with you."

Without hesitation, Chiro and Nova approached them, their eyes gleamed with pure drunkenness. The mysterious teen and his cryptic friends chuckled at the sight. "Only a few type of people come in here, those wanting to party to the max. _And_ then those who are trying to forget about something, we know goodies goodies like you two wouldn't be here naturally. So I am guessing something bad?"

Chiro leaned against Nova like a stool, trying to keep his balance. "What's it to you lady?" he snapped jokingly as he wiggled his finger at him, "Me and my friend here accepted our fates, we are spiraling down. We… we need to feel dumb…!"

Nova stared at an imaginary fly, "Dumb…? No no I think you mean… nu-mb…"

He raised his hand, silencing the two, "Okay you two are wasted as hell I see. But apparently whatever you are dealing with is pretty bad." He smirked as he scratched his lightly bearded chin, "You two are tripping on the urge to feel alive huh? Ha-ha well I can tell you two are noobs. Drinking is good, but nothing compared to the powerful stuff."

Looking around, he pulled out two small black pipes. "If you two really want to forget, how about taking a taste of these? If this does not guarantee a knock out, then nothing else will."

Nova and Chiro looked at each other, and took the pipes. Chiro looked hesitant as he hiccupped, "I… I am not sure. I think we are really goofed up… but…" he remembered the fates that awaited them. Jumping, he shoved the tip against his mouth and huffed in the air.

Nova followed his example as she took a big snuff of air.

They froze for a moment, the boy watched them close. Then he grinned as he stepped back, the pairs eyes started flashing multiple colors. Steam blew out of Chiro's nose as fire blazed out of Nova's ears.

The skies became gold as the two's heads spun around wildly. They threw the smokes into the air and dashed away, energy boiling out of their systems as their bodies were kicked into overdrive. Chiro was running backwards as Nova jumped on her hands, they bounced off the walls.

Smirking, the young man nodded to his friends. "Now that our heroes are busy, go ahead and go forth with the plan."

Nodding, the thugs took out large guns. Sneaking past the night club's doors, they crept into the back. A small man who was taking out the trash was cornered. They shot him in the chest and stole his key, they unlocked the doors and ran in.

They walked around the dark halls, bashing pictures and doors down. Searching for safes or anything that could hold valuables. They rushed through as quick as lightning, stealing everything they could get their grimy mites on. Soon they cleaned out every corner of the night club and snuck out the back.

Gripping his chest, the owner who was shot staggered to his feet. He drug himself to the club, "Hyperforce!" he called out with bloody coughs. "Thugs just shot me, they stole everything! Please stop them!"

Nova and Chiro, with dilated pupils, shot towards him. "Nottoworrywewillstopthem!" they both said at the same time, with fast tongues.

Before the man could answer, the buzzed warriors shot past him. Running in zig zagged lines, Nova and Chiro tripped over each other. "Wheredidtheygo!?" Chiro yelled out as he looked around at a hundred miles per hour.

Nova shot into the air, dropping and flying up at jumbled patterns. Her head spun around as her scrambled scanners caught sight of six kids running away. She blinked as she pointed, "Chiro!Nine'o clock! Takeoutthethugs! Iseethemrightthere!"

With green fire burning around his knuckles, Chiro flung himself forward. He shot a huge beam, the swirling green vortex circled through the air. A huge hole was blown into a nearby building, the rocks flying and piling up on the ground. It blocked the kids' paths, they froze in horror as they turned around. They locked eyes with their assaulters.

"Kill them!" they started shooting violently. Not worrying about innocent bystanders as the bullets zipped through the air.

The laser bullets struck Nova's side and Chiro's face. Snarling in pissed off rage, they charged forward. Powered to hyper drive with the drugs they huffed, they zipped around the street. Dodging each bullet as they cart wheeled like a circus wheel around cars and houses.

"'What the hell is wrong with them!?"

Before anyone could answer, Chiro landed from the sky. He balanced on his head and spun his feet, smashing his feet into their jaws. He broke their jaws and sent them flying backwards. They landed into the trashcans nearby, bleeding and knocked out.

Nova leaped through the air, grabbing two by their heads and slammed their faces together. Then leaping off she grabbed Chiro's arms, then twisting in a tornado like formation, they became a blur of fists and kicks. They struck the remaining kids at lightning speed, knocking their teeth lose and bloodying their noses.

Anger boiled in their eyes, then Chiro summoned the inner primate. He roared as he towered over them, baring his green energy fangs. Raising his fist, he slammed down on them. They yelled for mercy as Chiro pummeled them into a bloody puddle.

With fire swirling around her fist, Nova unleashed a deadly display of her fist flames. She shot it towards the young criminals. They were consumed in the flames as they burned badly, they cried and shouted for help.

Suddenly, Chiro's eyes snapped open. Disengaging his inner beast, he jumped back and grabbed Nova. "Nova stop!" he pulled back the angry female. They breathed heavy as they stumbled back, the drug began to wear off, allowing their visions to be cleared.

There lying before their feet were the bloodied and burnt teenagers. Disbelief shrouded over the two members as they stared at each other, "N… nova… how did we…? I mean… how did we-!?"

Nova was scrambling for words, "I have no idea! I just remember talking to that guy and the nothing." She burnt out the flames on her fist, her heart tightening at the sight of their victims. "C-chiro… kids… w..we just attacked kids…"

A horrible feeling of dread rushed through Chiro's veins. Sweat started pouring as he gasped, pain escalated through his body as he coughed up blood. "N… nova… what happened!? The pain…!"

Nova could feel the wounds that split their skin open. Grabbing Chiro's arms, she shot into the air, disappearing into the night sky.

She rushed as fast as she could, she could feel blood rushing from her face. But then a hand stopped her, Chiro looked up, a scared look on his face. "Chiro what is wrong?"

He gritted his teeth, "Nova do you have any idea what we just did!? We can't go back to the robot…" he threw up some blood. "We need to go to a local hospital… if the team finds out what we did. We are screwed for life."

Freezing at the mention of the team, Nova changed course. She shot towards the nearest hospital, before she lost visual aid. She crashed against the ground, her heart was racing in over drive as she weakly vented.

Chiro was in no better condition, he snarled as he fought for whatever strength he had left. Hoisting up his bleeding friend, he sluggishly crawled into the room. He fought back the pain, "H... help…" he called out to the shocked faces of the nurses.

Doctors rushed out and grabbed the two, "Its Chiro and Nova! Hurry they are hurt! Take them to the back!" one doctor yelled. His associated nodded and grabbed the collapsed seventeen year old. They put them on beds and rushed them off to the nearest member in intensive care.

Chiro held Nova' hand, their pale eyes starting at each other. Mumbling in fear, she whispered, "Oh Chiro… I am so sorry…"

He shook his head, patting her hand, "Do not worry… I am sorry to… just rest for now…"

Everything went black for both of them when oxygen masks were placed over their mouths.

* * *

><p><em>AN: My my, what have Chiro and Nova got themselves into? Not a good one. Accepting an agonizing fate can be a very hard to thing to handle._

_Review please. Sleep well people._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey, hope you are ready for chapter 5. Now just to explain something's, Chiro and Nova are going to be different after chapter 4. Before that, they always were trying to hang on, but pain kept on getting worse. So since accepting their fate, things will spiral downwards for them. _

_I am also tweaking Antauri's protectiveness just a little... He is still going to be super protective, but not as openly._

_So please read and… ah forget it. Enjoy it. Lol_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_**Almost Home**_

"_Chiro…" _

A calm voice came to his ears. It was familiar, but not entirely. He was not sure, he just laid on air, floating there lifelessly. All the pain was just gone, nothing but a warm presence swam around him and hugged him. The gold lights sparkled around him as he could hear the soft words of a song singing to him.

He actually felt at peace, for the first time in forever.

"_Chiro wake up, we need to go home…"_

Came that voice again, it was a little more clear. It was a deep voice, very soothing and comforting. But who else could it belong to? Last time he remembered, he was only with Nova. Her voice had become gruff and gritty, sounded nothing like this voice.

"_Please my boy… wake up…" _

He felt something cold and metal touch his cheek, it almost felt like a hand. The light surrounding him started to pull away from his eyes. His floating body started falling slowly, like a gravitational pull was pulling him out of the sky.

"_Chiro…!?" _

The voice was getting louder, and more desperate sounding. The pressure he felt on his face intensified as two hands grabbed his face. He could feel vibrations from the hands shaking him course through his body. The gold light that surrounded him vanished, the feeling in his body started to return. Instantly he wanted to cry, the pain had come rumbling back. Eating him whole like a hungry tiger as he was caught in its grasp once more.

He started to open his eyes, his vision was intensely blurry. He could not see well, but he could make out two big dark blue orbs staring back at him. Little white circles were wide as they stared at him, Chiro started to recognize the orbs as ocular lens his team wore all the time.

Antauri hovered over him, his eyes lined tensely with his. He weakly vented as he released his grip on the boy's face. "Chiro… "

Looking past the silver monkey, he saw more colorful balls of fur staring at him. Six pairs of black eyes were staring at him, frowns were worn across their snouts. The male members of the Hyperforce stared at him for the longest time, their looks mixed with worry, pain, and anger.

Then he noticed a missing member, he shot up in alarm as he looked around. They were all in a local hospital room, the morning sun was peeking through the window. He had no idea how long they had been here, but worry punched his gut as he looked around. "W…where is Nova…?" he forced the words out of his tired throat.

Gibson shook his head, not breaking his mixed look, "Doctors said she will be fine. Though one thing I cannot figure out… is why you and Nova came to a local hospital instead of the super robot. I mean what were you thinking? Those injuries you two suffered could have killed you."

Chiro listened with a nervous look, surprised that Antauri was not saying anything. But the look he gave him spoke daggers, he knew Antauri was planning to give him a word of edge wise. One thing he learned about Antauri, you do something he does not approve of, and you _will _get it. Wither or not he says anything, that look he was giving just was loud and clear.

Antauri crossed his arms, his face looked to be the most strained of them all. He wore one of his rare ticked off looks, which frightened Chiro since Antauri was always the mellow monkey.

"What happened Chiro?" were the only words that left his lips. His silver brow furrowing to a sharp angle. A very serious advance to the younger individual. He rarely played this card.

Chiro turned pale, he dropped his eyes as he felt the bandages across his face. He grunted, "Um… nothing, just crashed when flying."

Antauri raised his hand, silencing the boy. "If that is so, then how come the police reported you and Nova corning a group of kids and nearly killing them!?" anger was fuming off his voice.

Chiro dropped his gaze submissively, "They had guns… I mean… we did not mean to go that far."

Sparx chimed in, "Chiro if they were like formless or something, then we would not be upset. But they were teenagers, all fifteen years old to be exact. While you did good in stopping them, but you literally almost killed them… kid that is not our job as protectors of this city."

"I am sorry, I can't remember that much…! I didn't mean to… I mean Nova and I just panicked and attacked."

Irking his eyebrow, Antauri shut the rest of the team up, "Maybe you can tell me why you did not come back to the robot then? You could have died!" He growled, baring his metal fangs. His dark blue eyes demanding an answer from the boy he took in as his own.

Chiro's stare dropped to a look of shame. Sitting up, he winced as he gripped his side, trying to fight back the pain. He sighed, "I didn't want to face you guys after what I did… but please believe me, it is not Nova's fault."

"Yes it is," came a familiar robust female voice. Nova stepped into the room with bandages on her helmet and side, "You were hurting and so was I. So I just wanted to help you forget the pain, I took Chiro out to the dance club just to have fun… we went too far."

Antauri stared at Nova in appall, "Nova! I am shocked that you out of all people would let Chiro do such things."

When Chiro went to defend the gold monkey, a raised silver hand silenced him. "I have no idea what is going on with you two. You have been acting different, a type of difference I never seen." He stared at his bandaged comrades, "I expected better from you two, what in the right mind possessed you two to even do this?"

Normally Chiro would be fighting back, but he knew Antauri was right. But the silver simian's last question threw him through a loop. Biting his lip nervously, Chiro glanced at Nova, who gave him a similar look. He decided to dance around Antauri's question with some more fake answers, to help relax him and the team.

"Antauri please… forgive us. We just were not feeling up that day, we just wanted to have _some _kind of fun. We didn't intend to do this stuff… we just wanted to have fun for once."

A vein popped out on Antauri's helmet, before he could drill the boy with more lectures, Sparx answered up. "Look Antauri, the kid is seventeen years old, a lot of humans his age do this kind of stuff. I mean it is not like he does this stuff all the time, why not just ease up a bit?"

Sighing, Antauri pinched the ridge of his snout, contemplating hard. He knew Sparx was right, Chiro has gone through most of his childhood and teenage years without doing _serious _stupid stuff. Easing the frustration that fried his circuits, he gave Chiro and Nova a little more of an understanding look.

"I am sorry for getting angry, I just want you two to be safe. When the hospital AND police station called us and told me what happened, I almost short circuited. Rushed here as quickly as I could, I just care for you two, which is why I have been stern with you." He rubbed his left temple, "If you two don't do this again, which I hope you learned your lesson, I will let you two off a little easy with just a warning."

Hearing that Antauri was not bent on eradicating them, Nova and Chiro shared a breath of relief. Sitting up, Nova helped Chiro into his regular shoes. The boy winced as he gripped Nova's arm, then Antauri hovered up and took over.

He helped Chiro put his coat on as he hovered behind him. Putting his hand on the older teen's shoulder, he sighed softly. Running his fingers through his long black hair, he led the boy out. He kept a tight hold on Chiro to ensure the teen did not fall over.

Gibson and Sparx helped Nova as she stumbled out the door. The team of colorful heroes left the hospital that evening, Antauri checking them out as they exited the front door.

Once they got onto the streets, many people waved to the Hyperforce. Many sending 'thank you!' calls to the group as they made their way through the busy streets. As they walked, Antauri paused and turned back, smiling gently to the rest after seeing their hungry faces. "Perhaps a hover burger would be a good place to go satisfy our hungers for the evening."

They smiled as they were led by the silver monkey towards the lunch diner. Once inside, they all sat down, Antauri made sure he was sitting by Chiro and that Nova sat within his reach. Once he was comfortable by his wounded members and the rest sitting across from him, he smiled at the waiter.

He came up with a smile, "Oh the Hyperforce! Been awhile since we last seen you in here!" he smiled huge as he took out a notepad. "I heard Chiro and Nova took out a group of bandits last night robbing the club! I saw you two myself; that was amazing… I have never seen you two move so fast!"

Nova and Chiro moved uncomfortably, Antauri was sitting right between them so they refrained from giving each other nervous looks. Antauri picked up on the discomfort and glanced towards the waiter, "Oh you saw the event?" He crossed his arms, "May I ask what you saw _exactly_?"

Chiro knew the way Antauri said 'exactly' was in a very serious tone. He just prayed the waiter wouldn't spill the beans about him and Nova drinking and then smoking a weird drug. He sweat dropped, if Antauri found out _that _detail- he'd be grounded till he had kids of his own, and then an additional thirty-years. And Nova would be doing choirs till her armor rusted and she was coughing up dust.

The waiter smiled, "They were just so fast! Usually you guys are quick to take down bad guys. But Chiro and Nova were like a two person army! It was so amazing, I wish I could have seen it again. All those flips and darts, it was like poetry written in fighting form."

Nova smiled, "Ah it was nothing, just doing our job." Despite being on the razor's edge of being in trouble, Nova never forgot how to accept praise from an admirer.

When Antauri raised his eyebrow, Chiro caught on and joined Nova. "Oh yes anything to protect the city," he could see Antauri was starting to drop his claws. "Though we regret not going easier on them, I mean they were just kids."

The waiter brushed off the last statement of regret, "Oh please! They almost killed the night club owner! Serves them right, happy you and Nova went apeshit on them. No pun intended."

The pair nodded as Antauri sighed, throwing away his suspicious look and returned to the menu. "Okay I will have one vegan hover burger please, no beef."

"I will take all beef please!" Otto shouted happily.

"I will take a vegan burger too please," Gibson added politely.

"I will take both, vegan and meat, "Sparx said coolly.

"All beef please, maybe some extra beef on the side please," Nova added to the order.

Chiro looked up, "I will have what she is having. The double beef hover burger for me too."

Writing down all their orders, the waiter rushed back. In a flash he already had all six hover burgers, giving it the team happily. Then setting their drinks down, he dismissed himself and returned to take care of the rest of the customers.

As they ate, Nova and Chiro chowed down into the meat. The rest of the team watched them oddly as Chiro ate with half his meal on his face. Nova opened her jaws, showing her huge fangs and chipped K9 tooth, taking a chunk out of the burger.

Antauri sighed and took a nibble out of his burger, "Both of you, especially you Chiro, slow down. You are still weak from leaving the hospital this morning. It is most unwise to gorge yourselves when you just left a healing facility. Please go easy on yourselves."

Gibson nodded, "Antauri is right, your bodies are still recovering from the medical drugs I am sure. You two could barely walk you were so nauseated."

Even Otto was having a hard time watching them, and he was the one who usually stuffed his face without shame. "Uh yea, I agree, I do not think it is healthy."

Sparx put his burger down and grunted, "Guys leave them alone. They had a long night, I think they are entitled to a little bit of good food." He gagged at a memory, "I remember going to a human hospital once when I got jumped by some formless and could not get back to the robot. All I had to eat was stupid Jell-O!"

Antauri rolled his eyes as he looked away, "Okay I get it. But still, Nova and Chiro need time to rest, they were injured last night, in case you have forgotten about that." He growled, the sight of his shiny teeth shutting up the red pilot.

Chiro and Nova ignored the team's conversation about their health situations as they continued to eat. It did not take much longer till they finished the hover meal. Chiro burped in satisfaction and Nova picked her enlarged fangs.

"Ok we are going to head back," Chiro spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "We will meet you back at the robo-"

Antauri cut him off, "No you are waiting for us. You two will leave when we finish here."

Sure enough, about an hour later, Antauri made the rest go home, except Chiro. The boy sweat dropped nervously when the monkey made him follow him. Antauri needed to spend time with the boy alone for a while, so why he dismissed the team to return home, besides Chiro.

As he hovered along the side walk, Chiro was getting nervous. "Uh, am I still in trouble?" he asked, trying to hide his nervousement. He knew he was usually in trouble when Antauri made the others leave them alone.

Antauri kept his head straight ahead, "I just am saddened that you did not contact me first hand when there was danger. And I am even more hurt you did not have the audacity to call me when you were in the hospital." He stopped and turned to face the grief stricken boy, "Chiro… I was worried to death. Do you have any idea had panicked I was when I received word you and Nova were in the hospital bleeding to near death?"

He grabbed the boy's head and hugged him tight, his arms started shaking. "Chiro… why can't you see how much I worry for you?" he looked down.

Chiro could feel the sickening guilt creep up his spine and into his stomach. He looked away, hiding his heavy heart. "I just thought me and Nova could handle it, plus we were not exactly… ourselves."

When Antauri released his hug, he stared at Chiro, "I am not talking about _just _last night. I am talking about all the times after the war you ran off into battle alone without notifying me. Last night was just another hole added to my heart, why are you acting this way? You are not a solo player, you have a team Chiro."

Chiro gripped his arm so hard his knuckles turned white, "I do not want to lose you again!" He bowed his head when his answer shut up the monkey. "Antauri, when you first died… that did something to me, something even different from Jinmay. I was… I mean… just an empty void. I became hallow, the only reason why I recovered was because you came back."

Chiro looked further away from the wise monkey, "I just don't want you to get hurt. Another reason why I ran off to face Skeleton King alone, so was that none of you guys would suffer. I am the leader, it is my job to keep you all safe."

A silver hand slid under his chin, coaxing his head up. Chiro locked gazes with the large sad blue eyes, "Chiro… if something happened to you, I have no idea what I would do. I do not think I would be able to live with such grief. I mean I cannot even begin to imagine life without you. I want you to see that… please Chiro, I want you to know how much I love you."

Chiro could now feel his heart begin plummet in his body. He thought back to the moment when he was floating in the air, surrounded by a wondrous gold light. He heard the voice that had created all of time itself, and the songs of a familiar voice. He could feel himself getting closer to Jinmay, he could also feel Nova at his side as he flew higher and higher.

He recalled, there was no pain felt in the place he woke up in. But then it all ended when the team he called family woke him up. The frantic calls of Antauri pulled him out of the gold plains and ushered back home. Then for a moment… Chiro wished Antauri would have left him alone, to continue the dream that brought him so much joy.

"I am sorry Antauri, I just wish I could do the same for you as you did to me." He paused, and looked over, "But in the hospital… I was really at peace. Having a good dream, just felt so relaxed…" he looked up. "Actually, I wish you hadn't woke up…"

Antauri froze at that statement, he grabbed the boy's hand. "Chiro do not talk like that, you can sleep when we get back to the robot," pausing, he looked over to his left. Smiling, he looked back to Chiro, "Wait here."

Before Chiro had time to think, a soccer ball was flung at him. Chiro blocked it just in time, he looked up in alarm. When seeing Antauri standing in front of a goal, the silver monkey smirked. Waving his hands, he gestured his boy to bring it.

Chiro smiled and kicked the ball and ran at him. For a brief moment, he was smiling and enjoying life as he played with the one he trusted more than life itself.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The short story is getting closer to an end. Very sad, but gave Chiro a moment break at the end of the chapter._

_Stay tuned, things are about to get deep. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for feedback : ) this story is going to get more powerful. Now for the Antauri/Nova pairing, please note it is not a major pairing. The main bond displayed in this story is the father/son bond between Antauri and Chiro. _

_But I think Sparx/Nova is just too basic, I mean… to obvious XD I think Antauri/Nova is just far more unique then Sparx/Nova. Not dissing on Spova fans XD I am just a Antova fan lol_

_Enjoy. R&R please._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_**Call to Action**_

Many days had gone by since the last incident Nova and Chiro had faced. Antauri had been pulling Chiro out the door more often now. Otto told everyone how Antauri had a really scary moment when they received word from the police what had happened. Gibson also added that that Antauri just… seemed like a different monkey. He just raced out the door like his tail was on fire, despite the cries he heard from behind, he just shot towards the hospital.

From then on Antauri had been accompanying Chiro almost every time he went. Even with Nova or the others at his side, Antauri just no longer felt trustworthy of others. He made it clear to Chiro that wherever he went, Antauri was going to.

Chiro mentally disdained the idea, feeling like he was being robbed from his independence. But having Antauri around was not as bad, the silver monkey had some rare quirky moments that Chiro never thought he would see. Like when he, Sparx, and Antauri went shopping a few days ago, he saw the silver monkey eyeballing a soda hat.

But majority of the time, it was like bringing the principle with you when you play hooky. Antauri would bare his fangs every time someone came close to Chiro, even if it was regular people. It was getting really nerve wrecking, since they had no idea where evil was going to strike next.

But today he, Nova, and Otto were going to a place they knew would be like a nightmare for Antauri; the arcade. He, Nova, and Otto all jammed into a team player virtual game that allowed you to shoot aliens. Antauri watched in disdain at the trio.

"Seriously Monkey Team, you cannot find this that humorous. It is all fake, virtual. Plus the graphics are too violent," Antauri tried to verbally provoke the team away from the game.

Otto pulled the plastic trigger of the red gun, "Oh come on Antauri! Get into the fun!" He screeched happily as he shot many rounds.

Nova nodded, keeping her eyes on the screen, "Yea Antauri. It is just a game, besides don't you and Gibson play virtual chess all the time?" She shot three larger aliens that were about to eat Otto.

Antauri crossed his arms as he hovered lotus style behind their seats, "Oh please. Chess is all about focus and anticipating your challenger's next move. It is an exercise of the mind, not a source to kill brain cells. Like the sick minded humor of blowing up fake aliens you three find so enjoyable."

Chiro snickered as he shot the alien boss that appeared on the screen, "Why don't you try playing Antauri?" He snickered, knowing this was all on purpose. Bringing the silver monkey to the arcade was his plan. Watching the full robotic monkey squirm in great displeasure from video games was just too much fun to watch.

Antauri narrowed his eyes is dissatisfaction, sighing as he ignored the boy's request. "Please, you know all too well I do not enjoy such cheap things."

Before they all knew it, their alarms started beeping red. Chiro dropped his game as he stood up, "What is going on!?" he called out. He watched as his three colorful friends leaped to their metal feet.

Nova stood up as she looked up, "Danger, we got an attack on Shuggazoom!"

Antauri raised his hand, "Alright team- prepare while I summon Gibson and Sparx" He backed up his word as he rushed towards the back. The shaking ground and screaming people made it hard for him to use a spiritual summons with the power primate. He would have called the team, but the arcade had very limited signal. He cursed, he knew the arcade was a place that was unreasonable.

As Antauri retreated to the back, Chiro looked out the window to see what they were dealing with. His eyes widened when a huge shadow flew over the city. Leaning out to get a better view, his heart ran cold.

The creature was huge and sported six arms supported with vicious claws. Covered in black matted fur and four purple eyes, its head was a skull with ram like horns. It roared in anger as its dragon like body slammed against a building, turning the inhabitance to ruble.

Chiro was freezing as he looked at the creature. It looked familiar to him, but he ignored the feeling. Now was _**not **_the time to get cold feet. Despite his fading condition, the city still needed him, and he will be sure to stand for them to his last breath.

"Otto!" Chiro ordered as the green monkey looked at his leader.

"Yes Chiro?"

He looked out the window, "Look I know Nova and I are damaged, but if we do not slow this thing down, it is going to level the city in minutes." He saw the perplexed look on Otto's face, obviously not having any idea what Chiro was saying. "Otto I need you to stay and make sure people get to safety. When the rest get here, make sure the citizens have a safe place. Me and Nova will distract it!"

Otto grabbed the boy's hand and Nova's tail before he and the gold primate could run out the door, "No! Chiro we almost lost you two so many times, i-I don't care if you are the leader. I won't let you do it!" He had tears rushing down his face as he begged the chosen one and Nova to stay.

Chiro's heart shattered at a sight, but Nova intervened. "Otto please, have faith in us… I promise we will be okay. But our lives belong to the city, we must protect it at any cost. Please let go…"

The green monkey sobbed as he released Chiro's hand and Nova's tail. Before they ran off, both recovering members turned and hugged the sobbing green monkey. "It will be okay Otto… we promise…" Chiro and Nova said together.

Nodding, Otto wiped his tears and kept a straight face, but he still couldn't stop the smaller tears from falling. He watched as Nova and Chiro backed up, "Remember, do not let Antauri command the team to attack till everyone is safe!"

Otto nodded to the first and third commanders' orders. He watched as the sun's light shined through the big glass windows, turning his friends into shadows. They ran out the door, their dark outlines disappearing into the light. Biting his tongue, he turned and raced in the back to escort the kids out.

The monster roared as its wings leveled an apartment. It snatched up a young man who screamed for his life. It opened its mouth and pressed the man into its jaws, but before it could swallow, a burning sensation ripped around its neck.

It roared and spit the man out as Nova sent her flames against the beast. Burning its neck as she flew over it. She dodged its swings as Chiro shot down and grabbed the man. The teenage hero set the man down as Nova went head on with the beast, "Go to the rest of the monkeys! They will protect you!" Chiro yelled to the sniveling citizen.

The man wasted no time as he shot off to find the other monkeys.

Turning around, Chiro gasped when he saw the beast snap its jaws around Nova. Narrowing his eyes, his fist started to glow. Rocketing forward, he thunder punched into the monster's jaws, shattering its side fangs. He backed up as Nova shot out, she growled and she shot straight up into the air.

Balling up her battle fist, she rotated her body down. Like a missile, she shot downwards with her hands towering over her scarred helmet. She slammed both knuckles against the beast's cranium. The creature roared in agony as it whipped its tail out and slammed against Nova.

Chiro's palms started glowing green and black. Absorbing the power primate energy, he shot the beam towards the creature. The energy struck its belly, leaving a huge gash ripping across its fur. The hybrid skull monster gasped and snarled. Its fang dripping black slime as it slammed its head against Chiro.

Chiro went skidding against the ground, sliding and slamming into a nearby wall. He saw stars as Nova shot over and helped him up, "Chiro it's too strong! We are wounding it, but it just does not seem to slow down!"

They watched in horror as the creature shot indigo flames around the streets. The dim lights of jetpacks were seen in the distance as Antauri and the rest guided the people into the underground subway.

Chiro started to get up, but his heart pulsed. He coughed up blood as he fell to his knees, Nova rushed to his side as she held him. "Chiro what are we going to do!? It just is destroying everything AND targeting us! We can't prevent any more damage to the city and fight this thing at same time!"

Chiro could feel familiar pressure slam down on his shoulders. Gripping his ribs, he coughed and gripped Nova's large arms. His speaker started beeping as he looked down.

"Chiro!" Gibson's frantic voice came through. "We are rallying everyone underground, but where are you!? The monster is destroying everything! The team is in a panic, where are you and Nova!?"

Chiro stared at the speaker as he looked back to the monster turning the park into flames.

"Young man get back here now! We have reached safety for now, meet us here so we can rally!"

Chiro's eyes widened as he looked at Nova, "I know what we need to do." He staggered to his feet and put his hand over his communicator, "Gibson do not leave till everyone is accounted for. I don't care what Antauri says, I am the leader, and that is an order! Got it!?"

He hung up before Gibson could speak against him. He knew the blue monkey was on Antauri's side of everything, and he would demand the boy return to them. But Chiro knew if he and Nova fell back, the rest of the city would be left in shambles. Not everyone could pull through another devastation like the last war left them in.

He forced himself to stand straight, he looked down to the gold primate that stood by him. "Nova if we can't fight this thing and protect our land, then let us drive it under and bring the fight to it there." He rubbed his arm as he stared at the monster's fiery breath.

A strong hand took his own ripped up gloved hand; looking down to her, a brave smile was met. "No matter what, I am with you Chiro. Till death? You better believe it."

He smiled as he squeezed her hand, "The statement is mutual." He glared to the sky, "We won't let our family suffer the same thing that is going to befall us. Let's go!"

The pair shot up in an orange and gold blur, Chiro shot to the right, "Nova turn it around, lead it south to the water as close as you can!"

Nodding her head, Nova raised her face, then winding her arm in circles, she delivered the mother of all blows to the creature's face. She busted its eye right out of its eye socket, along with some teeth. Black blood shot from its face as it jerked sideways.

Eyes glowing in anger, the creature turned and snapped at the monkey. Nova took off in the opposite direction while shooting her flames at it. The heat angered the creature more, it spread its wings and took chase. It followed close on the larger female's tail as she dodged its melee attacks.

She got right over the docks before the creature grabbed her by the tail. She chattered in chimp language in shock as she was held upside. "Now Chiro! Quick!"

With green energy glowing around his body, the inner primate surrounded his form. Crossing his arms, he snarled an ape-like growl, "Monkey mind scream!"

He unleashed full power as the green rings of psychic power slammed against the beast's back. Nova slipped around and shot up in the sky. Her eyes flashed as the creature lost some altitude in the sky, then balling up her fist, she became the hammer. She slammed against the creature, hitting its back as she nailed it right into the water.

Interlocking their hands, Chiro and Nova combined speed as they shot into the water. They held their breath as they used the built in aqua tanks in their jetpacks to propel them through the water. They dashed around the sinking beast, unleashing blow after blow.

Then the unthinkable happened, the creature surprised them and shot its whole mouth around their bodies. Grabbing the heroes, it forced them down its throat.

Before it could swallow them all the way, Chiro grabbed the back flap of its throat. He growled as Nova snatched his foot, "No! We did not come this far to be breakfast!"

Nova looked towards the darkness of its throat, "Wait Chiro! Maybe we can take it down from the inside!"

Chiro was trying to pull them up, shock crossed his face. "Are you freaking crazy Nova!? We'll run out of air!"

Nova looked down, then reaching back, she pulled out a bomb. "I never thought we would have to use this, but… I think now we have no choice."

Chiro stared in shock as he stared up, water started rising to his mouth, "Nova…!"

"Chiro we only have one last chance, if this thing does not die, it will kill everyone…" she stared up that boy. The intense look punched a hole in his gut as he tightened his hand on her's.

"Do it!" he lost his grip as they shot down the beast's throat.

Nova flipped the switches, the chrome cylinder in her hand started flashing red. "We got ten seconds!" they held their breath as they plunged into the water that flooded the fleshy tunnel of the creature's neck.

* * *

><p>Antauri and the rest of the team looked out of the side of their hiding places from the subway station. "What is going on!?" Otto yelled, trying to peak over his elder brother who blocked his view. "Where is the creature!?"<p>

Antauri shushed him, "Something is not right, the creature was loud seconds ago, but now quit."

Sparx blinked as he turned on his communicator, "Hey kid, Nova? Any of you there?" He shut it off when all he got in response was static. "I aint picking up anything, their signal is jammed."

Gibson turned pale with worry as he pulled out his scanner, "But… I see their signatures here. They are still in Shuggazoom, and apparently so is the creature. But this makes no sense… " He hit the tracker to make sure it was not malfunctioning. "The machine is picking them up, but we can't contact them…"

Otto bit his nails, "We need to go find them!"

Antauri nodded as he turned around, "Otto stay here with everyone, make sure they are okay- when everything is okay we will call you out." He didn't let the green monkey argue as he and the rest shot into the air.

They coursed through the air as fast as they could go, Antauri took the lead. Sweat poured down his silver helm as he tried to control his metallic heart. Fear clawed at his spirit that inhabited the fully robotic suit he controlled. The image of Chiro and Nova lying on the ground dying coursed through his metal wires.

He shut his eyes as a lone tear started to fall, a nightmarish memory forced its way into his head.

_Fire blazed around the dead bodies of many Shuggazoom citizens. Formless shot their guns at the team, Antauri, Gibson, Sparx, Otto, Master Offay, and the Sun Riders tried to keep their swarming forces at bay. _

"_Everyone keep together!" Antauri commanded as the group stayed in a tight formation. Otto sent a typhoon of energy saws, slicing and dicing many of the undead beings around them._

_Gibson and Sparx did a double monkey attack that killed nine formless preparing to attack. Though they rarely had the patients to stand each other, they were able to pull through with the exception of battle._

_The sun riders and Offay banded together in their own group and went head on with a rallying group of formless. They became blurs of orange beam blasts and fist and kicks as the former TV heroes and monster fighter laid waste to their enemy's formless. _

_Antauri dashed ahead of the group, "Claw Disruptor!" he shouted as he sent his claws flying. He sliced many undead into separate pieces. He repeated the attacks and ended it with a monkey mind scream, sending a few smaller groups off the bridge and into the water. _

_They closed in to Skeleton King's domain gates. His army was thinning in its defense, but the dread lord had not left his castle. This worried the wise primate as he signaled for the Frog Hyperforce to blow the gates open._

_His allies obeyed as they led their prototype super robot downwards. The red Japanese themed robot was still in the re-construction stage after it blew up from their first encounter with an upgraded TV Droid. The robot was unable to pull off full aerial assaults like Jinmay and the super robot- but it was a good battering ram. _

_The robot smashed down the gates, firing red eyebeams to the wall's undead snipers. It got hit multiple times and had to back up before its diminishing armor could blow._

_Once the robot had cleared the way, Antauri led his brave rebelling band into the courtyard. But before they got within ten feet of the castle's doors, a surprise blast caught them._

_The hidden nuke bombed the group as the fire and sound wave sent them flying backwards. They crashed against the ground, Antauri gasped as he looked down. His right arm had been blown right off; his pupils shrunk as he looked back._

_Sparx lost both his hands, Otto lost his right ear and left arm, and Gibson lost an eye and one leg. Antauri gasped as he used his one good arm too grab Otto, "Team!" he yelled out in horror. Then looking up, his metallic spine grew cold._

_The rest of their allies were laying in bloody heaps as the explosion was bad enough to rupture their organic bodies. Even Offay laid with a broken frame, he was unable to stand. The rest of their teams fell too similar conditions._

_The Frog Hyperforce were shot out down as the super robot was pulled down with magnets. The regenerating formless quickly subdued the giant robots with energy ropes. They kept their guns locked on them as the machines were trapped._

_Before Antauri knew it, they were surrounded by formless. Shutting his eyes, he gripped his companions tightly as he bit his tongue. "W…we lost…" he gasped out._

_The monkeys watched with shattered hearts as they looked at the guns locked on them. "So… this is it…" Sparx asked out loud as the formless moved in to retrieve the wounded fighters._

_Gibson held onto to Sparx, trying to support the injured monkey with his own wounded body. "I… believe so… Sparx…" he looked to the red monkey._

_The team watched in heart break as the crying screams of the citizens shouted over the dark grey sky. Rain started pouring as lightning blasted down around them, casting a ghostly glow over the land._

_As they all were tied up in a pin, a loud angry roar diverted everyone's attention the top of the tower. The undead formless looked away from their helpless captors and looked on in shock._

"_JINMAY!" an angry shout rang after a female scream was heard. Skeleton King was seen being backed up to the corner with Chiro in his hand. He threw the bleeding boy to the ground. _

"_Join your pathetic girlfriend in death boy!" Skeleton king screamed as he sliced Chiro across the chest with his staff._

_Everyone watched from bellow in horror as they watched their master and last standing allies fight each other. _

_Antauri froze, "No!" he screamed as he tried to break free, but the formless blasted his back. Keeping the monkey down, he sparked as his body was shocked. He looked up in horror as his boy was pinned beneath Skeleton King's foot._

_He laughed over the pouring rain and raging thunder, "Feel the pain!" He raised his claws, aiming to tear Chiro's heart right out of his chest. _

_Then a yellow blur smacked his face. Eyes widen as Nova, with a bleeding face, charged in head first. She head butted the skeleton king and sent him flying backwards. The powerful female shot forward again, defending Chiro the best she could._

_Antauri and the others watched in terror as Nova grabbed their former creator's neck. She repeatedly slammed his head against the concrete of his own fortress. She snarled, baring her fangs as she cracked the skeleton's skull._

_Then he grabbed her back, he ripped her off his head. He sparked in pain as he narrowed his soulless eyes. Then raising his knife, he stabbed her in the belly. She gasped as her eyes shut down. As her body went limb, Skeleton King shot a full throttle energy attack. It ripped scratches all over her body as she flew against the wall. She sparked as she laid dying._

_Skeleton King snarled, then raising his blade, he charged for Nova. Just as he slammed down, blood splattered everywhere. A green light blinded the evil lord as Chiro stood in front of him. The blade went through his chest as he laid in his inner primate force field. _

_He breathed hard as he gritted his teeth, then using the ape's hand, he grabbed skeleton king and threw him down. Then using the blade stabbing through his chest, he turned and threw his back against the skeleton king. _

_The over lord yelled out in the stormy night sky as the sharp tip of the blade severed one of his organs._

_Chiro fell to his knees as he kept the skeleton king in place, "Y… you killed millions… and now, you will pay for your crimes!"_

_His whole body burst into a green fire that swarmed the tops of the tower. The monkey team stared in horror as the Skeleton King's final yells were ripped off the plain of existence. The whole tower exploded with the energy of the power primate as the undead soldiers that surrounded the monkey steam started exploding into balls of goop. They disengaged as their master's energy left their forms, taking the life away from their slimy bodies._

_Captain Quint managed to pull one arm free; and using his back up energy knife strapped to his thigh, he sliced the ropes. He repeated the process to the rest of the wounded members._

_Antauri and the team watched on in horror as the tower containing three of their closest friends fell to the ground in a burning heap. Ending with another booming explosion as the huge black towers crumbled._

_"**Chiro!**" Antauri screamed through the smoke._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey, hope you liked it. Story is nearing its end, so prepare as the next chapter is going to be extremely sad. _

_Hope you liked my idea of how the final battle could have went. But I decided to be a little mean and end it at an intense cliffhanger flashback, told from Antauri's view point of course._

_So as said, read and review please. Have a nice day and stay tuned for what happens next!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry for the intense cliffhanger, I decided to make this story just a wii longer to explore more stuff. So a few more chapters will be added. Anyways, enjoy chapter 7; this one involves a little more of flashbacks._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_**Dreadful Remembrance**_

_Antauri watched in horror as the building collapsed under the green fire. Dust blew everywhere around them as the dark towers crumbled. _

"_Chiro!"_

"Chiro!" Antauri yelled through the air when a giant explosion went cascading through the sky.

They were rushing towards the coordinates of where Nova and Chiro's signals were. But for a few seconds they saw no sign of their team mates _or _the monster. Just as they were about to spread out, a huge explosion from beneath the water caught their attention.

Antauri yelled Chiro's name when they saw the huge monster's body fly out of the water. It was disenagrated into pieces as black ooze bled free from its wounds. It gave one last shriek of pain as its doom was met in the fiery depth of its throat.

All its insides were floating in the water as the monkey team dashed to the corpse of the beast. Their eyes widen as they stared at the mess made everywhere.

Gibson stopped the team, "Wait don't touch it!" he bent down. Lifting some purple dust that littered the black blood stained beaches, he sniffed it. He gagged as he pulled his head away, "This creature was nuked by a solar energy bomb…"

Sparx gave him a weird look, "Solar Energy bomb? But only Nova has something like that. How did it get blown up like that?"

The gears in their heads started turning as they realized the creature was blown up from the _inside. _Panic veered through their hearts as they shot around the shore line. They split up to cover more ground, Gibson searched from the air, Sparx and Otto swam through the waters, and Antauri personally went into the creature's body.

They spent almost fifteen minutes till Otto yelled out, "Guys I found them!"

Antauri and the others raced from their searching points over to their comrades. Their eyes went huge as they saw the condition Chiro and Nova were in.

Chiro clung to Nova, his back was torn wide open from the fire that destroyed the creature. Nova's helmet was shattered and she had a shard stabbed into her chest. Both were bleeding and silent.

Antauri was frozen, his mind unable to process what his eyes were seeing. He no longer could levitate as he dropped to his feet. His arms refused to obey his brain's commands, he just stared at the two laying in front of him.

Gibson ran over to them, "Get them to sick bay!"

The rest of the team grabbed their arms, all except for Antauri. Sparx had to whack the silver monkey upside the head, "Come on Antauri get your tail moving!" He yelled in fear as he got his ex-lover's arm in his.

Reacting to the bonk on the head, he snapped out of his haze and grabbed Chiro and Nova's free arms. He led the team away from the explosion sight.

The citizens of Shuggazoom came out of their hiding places. Upon seeing the creature dead, they cheered loudly. They waved to the racing Hyperforce that passed them by over the air. But the cheerers did not notice the two mangled faces in the team's arms.

Antauri shut his eyes, fighting back the tear that threatened to fall. More painful memories came flooding back to him.

"_Chiro!" _

_The Frog Hyperforce, with little physical injuries, dug through the rubble of the collapsed building. "Garth! We can't find them!" Supa yelled as his Froggy brethren pushed some rocks out of the way. The strongest member on their team, his sister, pushed a boulder back, looking around._

_Offay managed to summon some of his remaining strength to push some rocks aside despite his injuries. Searching for his old and new apprentices._

_The sun riders kept the panicking monkey team at bay as they tried to fix their limbs. After they restored a few pieces, a loud shout was heard. "Hey! I found them!"_

_Beneath the pile of rocks laid Chiro, Nova, and Jinmay. Amazingly they managed to grab ahold of each other, but their condition was horrid. None of them could come to terms at just how bad the trio's condition was._

_Antauri gagged at the sight as he rushed over, despite his arm being in mid-repair. He watched in shock as the yellow frog pulled the three out of their spots, bodies soaked in their own blood._

"_N.. nova… Jinmay.. C-c-chiro…?" he whispered out in horror._

_Before anyone else said anything, many pairs of hands grabbed the three and rushed them away from the spot._

Antauri watched as Gibson instructed Sparx and Otto to put the pair on the table. Nova and Chiro still made no sound as they were stretched out across the table. Gibson grabbed medical glue and tossed it to Antauri, "Antauri, Sparx seal their wounds shut right now! Keep them from bleeding out while I work on a permeant seal for them!"

Still fighting back the tear, Antauri rushed over and worked on Chiro. Flipping the boy over to see his worst wound, his silver body almost turned green at the sickening sight.

A huge hole had blown out of Chiro's back, burning the flesh around his back. Bone and some ruptured organs were seen as the team stared in shock. The power primate managed to shield some of Chiro's body from the complete blast, leaving his body still intact, but not severely undamaged.

Nova was just in critical condition, a shard had stabbed her mechanical heart and was causing a leak into her internal circuitry. She was bleeding as bad as Chiro, their blood leaked off the metal tables that housed them. Otto and Sparx did their very best to weld and seal her wounds shut, but they couldn't remove the shard.

"Don't remove the shard!" Gibson ordered, "It's the only thing that is actually keeping her heart from bursting, keep it in till I create a quantum metal casing to cover her wound before removing it!"

Antauri tried to seal Chiro's wound, but the gaping hole was just too wide. "Gibson I need a cover! He is missing too much skin to seal it shut!"

Racing over, Gibson juggled the chemicals he was making as he gave Antauri a stronger sealant. "This should produce temporary skin vessels, it won't heal his injury but it will keep him from bleeding out any more. Quickly!"

Antauri supplied the thin layer of substitute flesh from the squeeze bottle as he stood back. All he could do was watch as he turned to see Otto and Sparx having a hard time. Otto was on the brink of tears and Sparx was not too far behind.

Reaching over, Antauri took her hand, he looked at them both; he dropped his head. He could feel his jaw tightening around his tongue as he tried his hardest too remain calm. He was always the team's rock, their safe haven when they needed some advice or guidance. But in a rare moment like this when he was in dire need, it was usually always Chiro or Nova that calmed him down. But what can he do when Nova and Chiro were the source of his dire distress?

He shut his eyes tightly as he gripped the pair's hands tighter.

"_Get them onto a table!" a half repaired Gibson ordered. _

_Nova, Chiro, and Jinmay were placed on the table. The rest of team's allies were outside the robot tending to their own injuries. They left the Hyperforce in peace to deal with their own members. Also to not bother them with their own injuries._

_Chiro and Nova were covered in scars, the cuts so deep it even shattered bone. The broken pieces of bone severed some of their arteries. Jinmay's power core had bursted into flames and severely burnt her internal systems. Like Chiro and Nova, she was down for the count._

_Gibson rushed around, trying his hardest to toss medical equipment to the team. But they were injured themselves, so trying to doctor themselves and wounded members was a very unforgiving task._

_Gibson read their heart monitors, "Hurry team! I have no idea how much longer their bodies can support the damage!"_

_They raced around, sealing wounds, drying blood, and welding metal together. Gibson used a heart defoliator on Chiro every time his heart gave out. He barely managed to pull him out of a coma three times. Antauri personally worked on Nova as he used his ghost paws to reach into her helmet and repair without damaging the fragile organ. _

_Sparx and Otto popped Jinmay's back open and tried to re-wire her manually. She was in too much critical condition for a jump-start charge. Her wires were burned severely as Otto plucked them out and tried to replace them. Sparx summoned his one working magnet and used a light magnetic field over Jinmay's head to keep her electrical cells in place._

_Gibson did CPR to Chiro as the blue primate got the boy breathing. He looked up, noting when the team got their three patients in stable condition. Gibson looked up as he contacted his blue frog ally to come into the robot for proper medical aid. "Okay everyone, when Supa gets in here, I am going to have to make you all leave. Once you get Nova, Chiro, and Jinmay stabilized, Supa and I will perform the final surgery!"_

_Antauri turned pale, making his silver face even whiter. "Gibson I will not leave Chiro or the others in here alone! What if they do not wake up? You need all the help you can get!"_

_Once the blue frog entered the lab, he and the blue primate forced the distressed silver monkey out. "Antauri please! You and the others have no idea how to perform straight up surgery! You and the rest will just have to wait outside!"_

_Antauri grabbed the primate's arm, his blue eyes narrowing dangerously. "I am not going anywhere!"_

_Supa grabbed his tail and pulled him back, "Primate Antauri please! Garth, you need to have more trust in us. We do not have much time!"_

_Snarling to himself, Antauri let himself be pushed back as the two blue beings walked back into the lab. Shutting and locking the doors._

Antauri watched as Gibson ushered them out, "Everyone wait here while I do the final tests."

Sparx tensed behind his glassy eyes, "Gibson this is what happened the last time something like this happened! It didn't go alright!"

Gibson covered the red primate's mouth to keep his voice down, "Sparx it was because of me and Supa's quick actions that our… entire team made it. True you all did help, but it was I who did the final collaborations. So please, have faith in me!"

Otto bowed his helm, his tears starting to sparkle, "But Gibson… only Nova and Chiro made it…"

Fur standing up on end, Gibson slammed his knuckles against the wall. "No! I will not let this process repeat itself, I will get Chiro and Nova back in working condition even if it kills me!" He pushed the rest out, his face red with anger. "I d-don't care, the same thing will not repeat itself! I will make sure of it!"

The team watched in shock as the lab doors slammed shut. Leaving them to stew in their own silent miseries. Otto and Sparx took comfort in each other as Antauri sat in his chair apart from the others.

Turning his seat around so the others wouldn't see, his white pupils faded. Burying his mouth into his silver palm, he struggled to fight the sobs that threatened to break him.

His body started shaking as the painful memories relinquished more agony to his already breaking chrome heart.

_Hours went by as the team waited. The door to the lab squealed open, there came Gibson and Supa. Both their expressions were hard to read, they were mixed with feelings of relief, but also sorrow._

_The team rushed up, "How are they?" Otto asked. His nerves racking him as his metal knees clanked together nervously. _

_Supa croaked nervously as he bit his tongue, "Uh garth… I think my team is calling me back. I will just let primate Gibson speak." He ran out before anyone could question the oddity of his behavior. _

_After the blue amphibian ran out, all eyes stared at Gibson. Their gazes searching for an answer as the blue primate sighed in a deep breath. "Well, good news team is that Chiro and Nova made it."_

_Their faces fell in relief as Gibson sighed, his face containing a lot of agony. "They suffered severe injuries me and Supa were barely able to fix. But thanks to medical tools, a strong will, and a miracle; they pulled through."_

_Antauri stared at Gibson's hurting expression, if he saved them, why did he look so sad?_

_As if reading his own mind, Gibson spoke up. "Before you all start celebrating their recovery, there is one more thing…"_

_Turning his back away from the team, he walked back into his lab. Leaning against the wall, his shoulders started to shake as he looked back. "Jinmay however… was not as lucky."_

_Everyone went dead silent as they stared, disbelief punching their guts. Otto stood up, "Not lucky? You mean Jinmay is-"_

"_Dead…" Gibson finished before Otto could._

_Silence ripped through the room as faces stared at Gibson. At first the dreaded four letter 'd' word did not register to any of them. A cricket would have been chirping around them as they glanced at each other, trying to see if they heard the same words the blue scientist spoke. _

_Gibson tensed as he bowed his helm, "Jinmay did not make it team. Hear these words, believe it as I do not want too… but she died." He gripped his arm tight, "I tried my best… i… I just couldn't repair her mechanical heart in time. The damage burned her internal system to the brink of beyond repair… even then I still tried- i-i-i-I even replaced her whole heart!"_

_Otto hugged the scientist, his eyes darkening as he tried to relax himself. Sparx joined the hug, only one staying out was Antauri. _

_Antauri was just at a loss for words, having the hardest time seeing this. Major relief washed over him when he learned his boy and best friend made it, but now he was stopped. His emotions were cracking his typical stoic expression as his usual calm state started to rupture. Jinmay's death hit a sore spot that made him ask a million 'what if' questions at super-sonic speed. _

_What if… _

"What if I had been more careful…?" Antauri asked aloud as the irony of this event was taking place right before him.

It felt so strange, watching his remaining team pace outside the lab doors. The looks of pain, loss, and hopelessness were all too familiar. The looks they shared matched the exact same expressions they wore on the dreadful day they were informed of Jinmay's death.

Her death had changed all of them at some point, wither the change was more or less noticeable then the others. Like Antauri himself lost his usual 'calm-no-matter-what' demeanor. Otto was not as bubbly as he was before, like he lost himself a little. Sparx was trying to bear the burden for the others by ignoring his own grief and attempting to placate the team with false humor he forces out. Even Gibson has noticeably changed, though his changes were a little harder to notice.

Antauri shook his head, but the one who had changed the most… was Chiro. After he learned of Jinmay's demise, he walked away from the team to be alone. Antauri had no idea if Chiro had cried or not, he blocked the primate out of his mind merge powers. Sometimes when he left the team, it might be only for a few minutes, or sometimes even three whole days. His change was so dark- Antauri could sense a force, almost like a dark entity, pulling Chiro down in a spiraling black hole.

But that was not Antauri's only cause of extreme worry. Nova had also taken a rather vicious change. Though Jinmay's death did not directly punch her gut like Chiro; she had been traumatized by the Skeleton King first hand. Between that and Jinmay's demise, her change seemed to be more of losing her will to fight. But then something seemed to snap, when Chiro's change became worse, so did Nova's.

It was like a domino effect to Antauri. The team had eventually learned to deal with the loss and moved on, but Chiro seemed to be lagging in the race. Though many moments of the day he would smile and laugh, Antauri knew the boy better than Chiro thought he did. He could feel strain behind every laugh, every smile, and even every word.

He tried to question, but Chiro would just dance around him. Then his focus on the boy gets shifted when Nova, out of nowhere, started showing similar signs. This worried the silver simian severely, for the beginning months, Nova seemed to be recovering at the same rate as the rest of the team. But now… It's like she had forgotten who she once was.

But then again, Chiro was not the only one who lost a love life. The night Nova woke up from her coma, Antauri could sense Sparx wanted to end it. Not because the chemistry was gone, but the guilt of causing the war was too much to burden.

But no one expected this to happen when the gold primate woke up. She took one long look at Sparx, and with an apologetic sigh, she ended it.

This stopped everyone in their tracks, for Nova had shown no signs of wanting to end it. Rather she always tried to help Sparx. But it was just a shocker.

Then all thoughts were silenced when Gibson entered the room, after many hours of working. His expression was very hard to read. The team immediately gathered around him.

"How are they?" came Sparx's trembling voice.

Gibson breathed in as he gripped his arm, "For a second time… I barely managed to save them. But this time the damage is far worse. I had to install robotic bone and functionings to Chiro's back and other parts. Nova was a little easier to fix, but not too far off, I had to replace her whole heart. The organic half of her, surprisingly, survived most of the damage."

Otto watched as the others just stared at the heavy hearted look Gibson still wore on his face. "But Gibson, if you saved them… why are you looking so distraught still?"

The blue monkey rubbed his black ocular ores, "Because Otto- the physical damage is actually not the source of my greatest worry. Their emotions… their heart readings… I can't come too turn, but it is almost like their mental drives have been exhausted to mere fumes now."

Sparx stared with a raised eyebrow, "Speak monkey will you?"

Gibson bowed his head, a shadow covering his eyes. "Like they are no longer trying to fight to survive..."

A lightning bolt struck Antauri as his world went dark at the words

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey, sorry this chapter took me a little longer. Was a little stuck on some details, didn't want it to be a short chapter. Anyways, seems like cat is almost out of the bag for Chiro and Nova's big secret. But just a few more chapters._

_Read and Review, have a nice day!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey, well hope you enjoy chapter 8 ;) I am looking forward to finishing it up. It's going to get sad, I would have ended it in this chapter to be honest. But I wanted to throw in a few Antova moments._

_Enjoy, and please read and review_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_**Something You Must Do**_

He could feel himself floating again, so warm and soft. The clouds that encircled him glimmered in the moon's rays like pieces of white cotton candy. They lifted him higher into the air, serving as bed as he leaned his weak body against it. The air was gold, but they were in space, but able to breath. The stars were as close as they passed them by.

This place was familiar… was he here before? Chiro had no idea, but he felt like he had seen it before. The pain that swarmed his body had vanished. Then the soft songs sprang a lightbulb, he did recall this place. Back at the hospital many days ago, he was in this very place, at peace. But all of it was ripped away when a voice pulled him back down to the ground.

"Chiro?"

Chiro turned his head, it was a different voice. He saw Nova sitting by him, she took his hand as she sat up. What he was saw shocking, she no longer bore the scars the past had marked her with. Her eyes glowed with a healthy aura, even her voice no longer sounded raspy and broken.

"Are you here?"

Actually… her voice sounded almost… _happy_.

"Yes I am here, but… where are we?" he asked as he sat up. He jumped in alarm when he heard his voice, "What happened to my voice? I..it sounds… so-"

"Smooth? I know, mine too." She finished his words as she worked her way up to her feet. Looking off the cloud's edge, she looked back and noticed all the scars had vanished from Chiro's body as well. "I have no idea what is going on, but for the first time I feel really good. Like no fear…"

They looked over the edge of the cloud they sat on, suddenly something caught their attention. Both Nova and he were wearing white robes. Question marks shot above their heads as they felt the smooth cotton fabrics that stuck to their bodies.

"Nova what is going on?" Chiro asked in shock as his mind scrambled to make sense of all this.

Before Nova could answer, a smooth male voice caught their attention. "You are at peace my friends," a shadow of tall figure came over their forms.

Looking up in alarm, both eyes came to face one blue and one red eye. A long black beard and pale face of the Alchemist, the Skeleton King's former human side. He gave a small smile and a brief nod to the boy and his yellow monkey.

Chiro stared, shocked and confused, "At peace? What?"

Nova was shaking as she stared at the face of the one she used to see as a father. Reaching up, she touched his hand, "A… are you real? Or is this all a dream?"

The man gave a small smile as he knelt down and picked up the strongest monkey. "My dear Nova, this is as real as you both are."

Chiro stood up as he walked up to the tall man, "If it is real, then please tell us where 'this' is?" He pushed his long black bangs back in bewilderment. "I mean this makes no sense, this has to be a dream. We're probably just in a coma right now dreaming this."

"But this is no dream Chiro."

Freezing at the female voice, Chiro slowly turned around. His eyes widened when pink hair passed by his shrunken pupils. With sparkles of water forming at the ridges of his eyes, he threw himself towards the voice. "J-Jinmay!" he sobbed into her shoulder as he gripped her hand tightly, "H-h-how?" he gasped out. "Y-you're dead! How can this be!?"

The robot girl stood shocked for a moment, then her smile returned as she held her boyfriend. "Oh Chiro… please don't cry," she wiped his tear away. "I watched how much pain you were in since my passing… I have been waiting every day to be with you again."

Chiro sniffed and straightened his emotions out. Smiling, he looked at her, noticing the girl was wearing a similar white robe to him and Nova. But in her hair laid a white rose, he immediately recognized the rose as the one he sat on her grave many weeks ago.

Then her smile faded to a sad frown, but her eyes still remained calm. Confused, Chiro cupped her cheek, "What's wrong Jinmay?" Even though he had no idea what was going on or where they were, his main focus was on the girl he thought he lost forever.

Jinmay cupped his hand as she smiled, "As happy as I am to see you, I am afraid today is not the day you join us."

Nova blinked as she looked up, still hugging the Alchemist's neck. "Join you? You mean…"

The Alchemist took over the conversation, "Chiro… both you and Nova have done something no one else in the universe has ever done. You both, along with Jinmay and everyone else, has stopped my evil half." Sighing, he place his hand over the gold monkey's helmet, "Everyone on your team has fought for their destiny… and there is still a long path ahead of them."

Chiro, with Jinmay still in his arms, listened to the creator of the monkey team. "What do you mean?"

He sighed sadly, "What I mean is the rest of your team are not ready for this. But however, you and Nova are," he nuzzled the powerful female monkey. "Chiro… you are the chosen one because you were chosen to rid this universe of the dark one's evil, my evil that I had become," he shook his head. "Your destiny was too stop me, and now that you have accomplished that… there is nothing else left. You have fulfilled your job as Chosen one."

Chiro stared in shock at everything he was hearing, his mind started to roll with the information. "But wait, if my job is done… what about Nova and Jinmay?" he released his hold on his girlfriend, but still held her hand, "I thought you said the rest of the Hyperforce still had a journey ahead of them."

"It was written Chiro that you gave your life for this universe, along with two other companions." He smiled down to Nova, "Though the companions were not specified, the stones of moral coding just simply said it would be two allies that would accompany you in the face of death and back to life."

Chiro stared at Jinmay and Nova, "So you mean to tell me… my fate all along, with Nova and Jinmay, was to… die?"

The Alchemist shook his head, "No dear boy- not die. But to sacrifice… " He put Nova on his shoulder, "Chiro… you, Nova, and Jinmay were destined for this main sacrifice, though it is not immediate, the fate that awaits you is not far behind. You and Nova had accepted it, but you have not told your team."

Nova looked up in confusion, "So if our job is done… how come we have not come here sooner?"

He sighed, "Because there is still a few things you two need to do Nova. Your souls will depart from the realm of the living, but the day is not now. It will be soon, but for the remaining tasks that are left- you two need to solve them."

Putting Nova down, the Alchemist backed away as Jinmay released Chiro and stepped by him. "You two have suffered so much for the last three years… soon eternal rest will come upon to reward you, relieve of your pain. But till then, return to Shuggazoom, mend the bonds that are going to be bound to you both, even in death."

Chiro and Nova could feel strong winds begin to pull them away. Chiro gasped as he reached for Jinmay, "Wait! Please come with us!"

Smiling, she kissed his forehead as he was yanked away. "I will be here Chiro… We… _I… will be waiting for you."_

Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>A shock struck Chiro as he jolted up. Gasping for breath, his grey eyes scanned wildly around the room, trying to adjust to the darkness. "Nova?" he squeaked in a hoarse voice, fear dripping off his tongue. He recognized their surroundings as Gibson's lab in the super robot.<p>

A strong metal hand grasped his as he looked down. Sitting by him was Nova, "Don't worry Chiro… I am here."

Sitting up from the metal table, his body was numb, he could barely move his arms properly. "Ugh my head…" he rubbed his forehead. He sighed as the memory of what had just happened came flooding back to his mind. Not sure wither or not it was a dream, he turned to Nova, "Nova… um… did you just dream anything?"

She sighed as she looked away, "It was real Chiro… the Alchemist and Jinmay… the peace… it was real, I feel it."

Looking up to the wall, Chiro recalled both Jinmay and the Alchemist's words. "So our duties are done…"

Nova nodded, "The team's times are not done, but ours is." She grunted as she gripped her welded side, "But apparently there are still a few things needing to be finished."

Chiro gave the gold monkey an odd look, "Well I know now we will have to tell the team. But Jinmay said before our souls could rest, there was one last part of our faith that is keeping us here. Something about mending bonds that will be bound to us forever, even in death?"

Nova scratched her chin as she breathed in, shutting her eyes, she could feel the scars on her body. If all this had happened in the past, she would have been freaking out. Thinking that all this was just a crazy allusion that she and her leader were suffering from old war trauma. But after everything that has happened, she knew better…

"I think I know Chiro," she added, making the boy look at her. She creaked her eyes open as she stared at the computers that monitored their heart readings. "Bonds that we need to mend before they bend and break. Before we leave, I think he means for us… too complete the bonds we formed with our family. Make sure… all will be okay when... it happens."

Removing the wires from his back, Chiro winced as he sat up. "I don't know what to do or where to begin… but what are you going to do?"

Nova stared at the ground as she looked away from the boy. Her face was unreadable as she brought her tail to wrap around her arm, "I have an idea on something that needs to be done. Something I should have done sooner…"

Lying down, she sighed as she gripped Chiro's hand. "But… no matter what- I am not scared anymore Chiro… I mean at first I was, cause I no longer had the will to fight. But I realize now how wrong I was…" she hugged him. "I was always willing to fight… I _just needed a new reason…"_

Chiro's eyes softened as he thought about her worse. He realized just how right she was…

Laying down, both shut their eyes. Unable to remain awake any longer, they rested to rebuild their strength.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for short chapter! But this one was a build up for the ending, also to let you all know what the hell is going on xD _

_Anyways, read and review please. Good night!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Drum roll, presenting… chapter nine! Got further then I thought I would originally with this story xD_

_I am proud of myself. _

_Anyways enjoy chapter 9. And I am not sure if I am going to do any Antauri/Nova moments, I think I am just gonna stick to Chiro and Antauri. No particular reason for this descion, but I just sort of found inter collision of both pairings to sort of not intertwine well. The story is more based on the father/son relationship of Chiro and Antauri; and I feel like any Antova moments would be a distraction. So from here on out, the Antova moments are put on hold._

_Enjoy, please read and review_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_**How Much I Care**_

During the time Nova and Chiro had their spells of going to death and back, Antauri had been in the kitchen. He had been watching them all night and all day for nearly three days. Gibson assured him and everyone else that they were okay, they just needed time to wake up.

As he made some tea, he threw his home cooked meal on a few plates. He chopped up some salad and mixed them with Swiss cheese. Many solid foods were out of the question, but a small salad and a few veggies would not hurt them. As he got two plates in his hands, he levitated the drinks behind him.

Leaving the kitchen, he held tightly onto the food as he shot down his black tube. Leaving the tube, he entered the lab. Sparx and Otto were sitting close by, watching the sleeping pair with goosebumps. They were still frightened, so was Gibson. Antauri himself was very scared that they would not wake up, but he knew somewhere deep down they would.

As he stepped into the lab, a strange sound caught his attention. Looking up, his jaw dropped when he saw Chiro slowly sitting up. Dropping the plates, he rushed over to the boy and pressed a palm to his forehead. "Chiro, are you okay?" he asked in a hurry, checking his boy from top to bottom.

A small smile appeared over his face as he took his 'father's' hand. Chiro sighed and leaned back, "I am okay… I woke up earlier actually. But me and Nova had to go back to sleep, we were too tired to call in anyone."

Sighing in relief, his chrome heart sped up when he saw Nova stirring. Rushing over to her, he helped raise her head up. He sighed in relief as he watched the two fully awaken from their dormancy. "You two… words cannot describe my thoughts to you right now."

Chiro sighed as he grunted, his eyes blinked when he reached back and felt something hard on his back. Looking back, his eyes widened at what he saw. Wires intertwined through the center of his back and ended at the base of his spine; a few spouts of steam blew out from the open slots. He look towards Antauri in shock, "What on Shuggazoom is this?"

Antauri looked down, shutting his eyes, "Chiro… the wounds you suffered with Nova were… beyond anything we have had to deal with. Gibson had to replace your missing pieces with some robotic parts. There are wires keeping your heart stable right now."

Before Nova or Chiro could answer, the whole team lined up in front of them. Their stares were incredibly hard as Gibson stepped forward. "Thank god you two made it, but this time we are _**not **_letting you off the hook. You are going to explain why you took on that beast alone, and more importantly... why you defeated it the way you did!"

Chiro stared as Sparx stood up, his gaze was just as piercing, "Yes what is going on? It's like you two are trying to die or something! Don't you understand that we are together in this? The city needs you, for god sakes we need you, if not more!"

Chiro stared at the pressuring gazes scorching into them. So many thoughts ran through his heart, he had no idea what to say. Then remembering the Alchemist's words, he slowly dropped his head, "We have something… to say…"

Sensing what he was about to do, Nova cut him off. "We were trying to stall the beast while you got everyone to safety. The creature took a surprise attack on us and swallowed us, we did not have any choice but to use my Solar Energy Bomb."

The angry looks softened a bit as they looked back and forth between each other. Chiro looked towards Nova oddly, till she gave him saying _'We will tell them later, we still have time.'_

He nodded to her silent message as he looked back to finish her explanation. "Please believe us, me and Nova do not have suicide wishes. We just wanted to ensure that creature was busy till you four had everyone safe. We thought we'd be able to simply distract it, not take it on fully."

Sighing, Antauri hovered in place, assuming his normal lotus style meditation stance. "I know you two were thinking of the city… but I… we… just want you two to stop running into danger alone."

Chiro sighed and nodded, "We are sorry… we really did not plan for it to do this."

Gibson came up behind Chiro and fixed the gears attached to his back. "But now you have more than just scars as a reminder. Hopefully next time this happens, the wires that are now surgically part of you will remind you to not run off into battle alone _anymore."_

_~Two hours later~_

Nov and Chiro finally got to leave the lab after being confirmed by Gibson it was alright. Chiro was not comfortable with metal parts inside of him, it felt cold and unnatural to him. But then again he knew he shouldn't be complaining, Antauri was fully mechanical, so he had no idea how that must have felt.

Chiro tried to keep his discomfort quiet, but he knew he had a little more of a right to do so. The monkeys had been more than half robotic for their entire lives. They were used to it, Chiro never once had metal components lodged inside of him. It felt odd to him since he could literally hear the light hums of electricity trailing through his blood.

He went to shower off the strong stench that nearly burned the hair right out of his nose. As he removed his clothes, he couldn't help but stare at his new mechanical spine hidden behind a sheet of metal that formed his new skin. It almost looked like Skeleton King's back a little, with the spines that ran down them.

He sighed as he splashed some water onto his face. At least the circuits in him were water proof. He shortly got into the shower. Sighing in peace as the warm water rushed down his bare skin, cleansing the powerful smell. He ran his fingers through his hair with pink shampoo he squirted in his hand.

As he washed off, he grunted and leaned against the wall of shower. So many thoughts were racing through his mind. He tried to organize his mind, but too many problems burdened his shoulders. Questions like how much longer did they have? What would he tell the team? When would he tell the team? More importantly… _how _would he tell them?

Part of him was excited to leave the world that he had fought so long to keep evil out of. To see Jinmay again, to be able to go to a place where everything was warm and happy. Unable to feel pain anymore, a place where he could truly be free.

But then another thought came to mind. The other half of him did not want to leave the Hyperforce. He loved them so much, like they had become his biological family; despite how strange it sounds. He loves all of them to death, which is why he jumped through hoops to make such massive sacrifices. In the end, it was all for the team.

Soon Chiro flipped the switches and got out of the shower. He grabbed some towels as his door suddenly opened. Antauri came walking in with his eyes shut so he didn't risk seeing the teenage bare. "Chiro…" he answered sternly as he listened to Chiro yelp in surprise at his intrusion.

Chiro stared in alarm, "Antauri! Don't you ever knock!?" he asked loudly as he turned away while wrapping himself in an orange towel. He gritted his teeth as his back churned. He was still not used to the metal implants in his back.

Grunting he sat down, rubbing his sore muscles.

Antauri sighed, "Sorry Chiro but I sensed something was wrong." He hovered forward and sat down by the boy, he used his powers to clear the steam from the bathroom. "I also came to tell you I got you fresh clothes, folded them and they are laying on your bed."

Chiro sighed and went outside, "Thanks Antauri." He said nothing as he put his shirt on and pants, getting ready for bed. "But next time, just knock on the door," he grunted. But then again none of the other moneys really knocked when it came to walking in on someone. Chiro just guessed this was part of the behavior network for such social animals like primates.

Antauri hovered over to him, he sighed as he sat on his boy's bed. He reached up and brushed some hair from Chiro's blue eyes. "Chiro… I am tired of you trying to hide something from me. Please talk to me…"

Chiro stared at the fatherly blue eyes watching his own. Unable to summon the strength to break the gaze, he sighed. He sat down and gave his father a kind look, "Antauri… you know I care about you and the team…" he bowed his head. "You all are like the family I never truly had…"

Antauri took his hand as he laid Chiro down. He sighed as sat next to him, "Chiro… you mentioned your 'father' a few times before. Is something about that bugging you?"

Chiro sighed, he massaged his head to collect his thoughts. "I never told you, or anyone this… but many years ago, back when Skeleton King had you all trapped… When me and Gibson went looking for you… well..." he sighed. Sensing Antauri's stare, he continued, "In one of the citadel's rooms… we found a bunch of my childhood things crammed together in a pile. Like a stalker momentum…"

Antauri's optics widen at the details, "What? Chiro, how come you never told anyone about this?"

Chiro raised his hand to defend his actions, "Well Gibson was with me. But he didn't seem to question it, but I am sure he caught onto my discomfort."

Antauri frowned, "Discomfort? A rather under-reaction from something such as this. A discovery such as this must have been traumatizing…"

Chiro shook his head, "I just did not know what to think. It made me wonder, what was going through Skeleton King's mind?"

Antauri raised a hand, shushing the young boy, "Chiro… Skeleton King is gone and will remain gone. He is now a force that will only exist in the past. That is where he will remain, do you understand?"

Chiro sighed, nodding his head as he looked down, not sure of what to say. Then Antauri hovered himself down to sit closer to the boy who he had taken in as his own. "Chiro… just like the painful memory of your real parents have been faded and buried along with the rubble of the Skeleton King's last standing Citadel." He took the boy's hand, "Things fade in time, but in that spirit new memories come to heal the hurt the bad ones had left on you."

Chiro looked up to the silver simian with sad eyes as Antauri sighed and continued. "Chiro you may not have any happy memories your family, but look at your present. The monkey team and I are your new family, so the past really should not dictate your future."

Chiro thought about his words, then he smiled sadly as he took the monkey's hand. "I guess… that is why I do not need to remember my biological father when I have you to fill the space of that void."

Antauri was taken by surprise at the sweet words. Smiling, he leaned over and hugged the boy as tight as he could. "The greatest gift of all is having the chance to watch you grow to be strong and proud…"

Chiro smiled as he held the monkey and sighed, "You know from the memories I do have of my real parents, there is one thing I am for sure of."

Antauri looked at him, "And what is that?"

He smiled, "That you are more of a real dad to me then my biological one…"

Antauri blinked at that as he looked down to the boy. A warm feeling worked his way into his heart as he learned just how much value Chiro looked up to him as a father-figure. He smiled as he sat by Chiro for the rest of the night, watching the boy sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Again, sorry for short chapter. I am planning for two more chapters before this story is complete. Next chapter will be more happy, family time with the monkey team. Then… well I cannot say to spoil it._

_Anyways stay tuned, chapter 10 will be up, but it will be slower since college started up again._

_Till then, peace out._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey people, here is chapter 10! Just this one and one more chapter and we will finally reach a conclusion. Also please know I will be slower when updating my chapters, so please be patient some people._

_Enjoy, read and review please._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_**Mending Our Bonds**_

Chiro sat in his room, his eyes wide open as he stared at his ceiling fan. His pupils followed the slow moving blades as it blew cool air down on him. He shifted under his covers as he drew his eyes towards the calendar. He counted the red slash marks marking the days off.

It had been almost a week since Chiro and Nova's last spell, they had been playing it cool since then. Nova and Chiro tried to seek out chances to tell the team what was to come. But every time an opportunity presented itself, they found themselves losing their nerve.

Tonight, Chiro could not sleep. The pressure was building up inside of him, both he and Nova knew they had to spill the beans. They were not sure how much longer the Alchemist would give them time before coming back to retrieve their souls. Thus leaving their family forever.

He sighed as he sat up in his bed, it was almost the crack of dawn. Deciding to get up, he swung his legs off the bed. Stretching his arms wide apart, he popped his stiff joins. He yawned and scratched his head before finding himself to his own two feet. Shuffling across the room, he slipped on some white slippers and stepped out of his bedroom.

He opened his door and peeked around the dark hallway. When he saw no signs of movement coming down the hall, he breathed a sigh of relief. Closing his door silently, he tipped toed pas the training hall and into the next room.

Passing by his team's rooms, he couldn't help but stop and run his hands along Antauri's door. He stood there for a moment, letting reality sink in for a moment as he lingered. He sighed as he pressed his hand firmly to the door without waking anyone up.

'_If I could change reality, I would… but monkey team…' _he thought to himself grimly. _'It is almost time for me to go…' _he turned his head away as he removed his hand from the door. _'Soon you all will be led by Antauri, so you will not be without a leader… but no matter what, my love for all of you will always live on.'_

Tightening his fist, his saddened face was replaced by a look of dedication. _'I don't care what happens to me, it is about time I showed you all how much I care. Before I have to leave, I will make sure you all have days' worth remembering…' _

_~Morning Time~_

Stretching out his arms, Otto stifled a yawn. Scratching his metallic ear, he leaped off his bed and strolled towards the door. Opening the metal hinges, he exited his room and proceeded to the center of the hall way. Smiling, he raised his hands and began pounding on everyone's doors.

"Come on guys, its morning!" he called as he twirled about. Banging his metal hands against every hard surface he could find.

His loud wake-up was unwelcomed as everyone awoke with a jump start. Sparx was the first to come out of his room with a death glare painted all over his face. "Otto!" he scolded, stopping the happy-go-lucky monkey in his tracks, "We did not order a wake-up call!"

"Yes…" Gibson agreed as he came out next, "And if we had ordered one, it would not have been done in such an unwelcomed matter…"

Otto shrugged to the British sounding monkey, "Sorry guys. But I smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen, so I just wanted to wake you all up!" He grabbed their arms, trying to rush them down the hall. "We have to go see!"

Antauri sniffed the air curiously, "Otto is right I do smell something very tangy… did someone perhaps make breakfast?"

Nova shrugged her broad shoulders, "Well usually Antauri or Gibson usually makes breakfast. So I am not sure, best go look."

Otto shrieked in joy as he ran down the hall with his arms up. The team walked behind him, only to pick of their stride when Otto yelled for them to hurry up. Gibson grunted, still exhausted at being woken up as early as it was. "This is ridiculous… I still see why he wouldn't just go by himself to see what was cooking…"

Sparx elbowed the blue simian, "What's wrong brain strain? Not used to waking early I see."

Gibson cut the red monkey a sour look, "Well I see no reason for you to be chipper Sparx. You are usually the last one to wake up anyways."

Before Sparx could lash a harsh comment back, metal hands smacked him. "Shut up Sparx..."Nova snapped as she ripped him a death glare. "Now is not the time for you to be starting an argument with Gibson, so please not now…"

As they entered the kitchen, their robotic eyes widened. Lying on the table laid all sorts breakfast choices from scrambled eggs, wheat toast, to crispy bacon and cereal. Standing by the table with a spatula in hand stood Chiro as flexed a thumbs up towards them.

"Morning monkey team! I made you all breakfast!" He flashed a pearly white smile as he secretly showed off his bright orange kitchen robe. He juggled some pancakes with a frying pan as he used his free arm to pour some fresh drinks for everyone.

The team stared at him with big question marks hovering over their heads. "Uh thank you Chiro, but what is this all for?" Gibson asked with just a hint of confusion.

Chiro smiled, he was expecting them to be surprised, considering for the past few days he was depressed looking. But realizing now what the Alchemist's words meant, Chiro decided that it was time to show his love for the team. And not just by supporting them, but by actually spending time with them.

Chiro paused for a brief second, actually he couldn't remember the last time he actually _hung out _with the team he called his family. Patrolling or doing their job for the city didn't really count as 'hanging out'.

Nova watched Chiro, she understood more than the others. So it was understandable why a smile crossed her face instead of confusion. Standing to full height, she strutted ahead of the team like an alpha female and sat down. "Thanks Chiro!"

Smiling, the team quickly sat down and begin to eat breakfast. Out of all of them, Antauri was the most touched. He ate his salad slowly as he licked his silver lips. Despite being fully robotic, his soul still required the same substance that his former organic body desired. So being a full machine did not entirely take away his organic desires.

As they ate, Chiro smiled and sat down by Antauri and Nova. "Look guys, I know lately I seemed very distant… but… I want to make it all up to you," he smiled huge. "I was thinking last night, it's been a long time since we even last hung out as a family. So today we can do some fun stuff together?"

Sparx smiled as he ate his sausage roles, "You know? I would like that very much."

Gibson smile rivaled Sparx's, "I second that idea, it has been such a long time since we all hung out as a full unit since we last fought the monster. Logically we all should-"

Otto cut off the chattering blue chimp, "Hell yea! I am totally up for that, let's do something fun!"

Nova gave a thumbs up, she too was on board with the idea.

Antauri shut his eyes, letting a small smile cross his face. "That sounds like a tremendous idea, I too am up for it."

Chiro smiled and raised his cup to them, silently initiating the start of a good day. As they all ate, for the first time in many years… Chiro's smile was not fake.

_~Later That Day~_

The warm water sparkled beneath the early afternoon sun as the monkey team splashed about. Otto repeated his move of Monkey Tsunami, resulting in soaking the rest of the team. Nova delivered an even bigger splash with her lady tomahawk attack.

Antauri sat by the rocks, basking in the surprisingly cool air mixed perfectly in the sun's warming rays. He let his feet soak in the water, but he preferred not getting wet today. Gibson was also copying his gestures by just kicking the water with his feet. Both the mellow male monkeys just relaxed and calmly observed their team rough housing.

Chiro, still having some phobia of water, was slow at getting in. But with a quick shove from Sparx, he jumped in. The long haired boy started splashing the monkey as he laughed. His dull grey eyes shining in the sun, a healthy aura of happiness glowed around him. An aura that Antauri could see as clear as day.

The silver monkey smiled as he watched the boy horse around with the red monkey. His chrome heart pumped gently at the sight as he breathed in. Letting his usually tense joints relax as he let the water run against his circuit sensors.

Some hours later, they all went to the skating rank. At first Nova was reluctant to go on the ice, but with a little push from Chiro, she went slipping on the ice.

Otto skated around like a professional as he leaped and did perfect spins. Sparx was not as good but he managed to stay on his feet as he followed Otto's pursuit.

Gibson turned out to be better than expected as he glided gracefully over the ice. He never missed a beat as he spun slowly, using his tail as a rudder to guide him in different directions. He hummed to himself as he found his peaceful center that he never thought was logical. But what could he say? Even Antauri's spiritual words that he deemed mumbo-jumbo sounded theoretical sometimes.

Antauri, perhaps the best out of them all, skated by smoothly on one foot. But part of his skill was due to his levitation powers he used sparely when skating. But the team didn't need to know that. He kept his hands behind his back as he gently shifted from one foot to another, skating the same graceful pace as Gibson.

Nova came out like a wrecking ball. She hunched down as she sped over the ice, slipping and falling a few times before getting back up. She was aggressive in her stance as she zipped around, keeping one hand on the ground to keep her up. Her feet left deeper grooves in the ice as she flew past her peaceful brethren that took their time in their poise forms.

Chiro was falling face first constantly on the ice, not going anywhere. After struggling for thirty minutes straight, he grunted in frustration. "Ah this is not working…" he mumbled as he decided he would just set back and watch the rest of the team.

But before he could slip and slide his way off the ice, a warm metallic hand caught his shoulder. "Let me help you Chiro," Antauri's deep yet soothing voice calmly spoke out to the frustrated boy.

Chiro jumped in alarm at the gesture, "No no it's okay Antauri, I am just going to watch everyone."

A silver finger silenced his rambles, "Chiro trust me. You can do it, just one foot at a time… follow my lead."

Holding Chiro's hands, he helped the boy stand steady on his feet. Once he was standing up, Antauri hovered in the air so he could keep the boy balanced. He smiled, "One foot at a time… pretend you are walking," he began to pull Chiro around on the ice.

At first he wobbled, but Chiro eventually found his center. Smiling, he hesitantly took one step forward and began taking baby steps. Hanging onto his 'fathers' hands, he glided around the ice. Antauri couldn't contain the smile that crossed his face at the sight of Chiro's efforts.

"See Chiro? Even with just a little help from others, you can surpass anything."

Chiro smiled as his eyes gazed upon the large crystal blue ones smiling back at him. Chiro could feel his bleeding heart begin to soften, forgetting about the pressure that boiled over in his head. The scars that scathed his body no longer internally tormented him as he held onto the hands of the one he trusted the most.

"You are right Antauri, you are always right…" he said lightly. His eyes showing the sincerity in his words.

Antauri's silver hands gripped his own even tighter as the wise monkey gave an even stronger smile. "As long as you hang onto to me, you are never alone… I will always be there for you Chiro."

Sliding to the left on the ice, Chiro pressed the monkey's hand to his chest, close to his heart. To show how deeply he appreciated the monkey that held him close as his own child. If it had not been for an Antauri… Chiro really would have lost himself all those years ago.

'_It's because of you all is what made me last this long… even with such a broken spirit…' _he thought sadly to himself as Antauri helped him perform a quick spin.

_~Hours later~_

The day went by with the team continuing to do various activities. They laughed, played, and enjoyed each other's company in a way they haven't experienced in a long time. Eventually their energy began to get depleted when the sun began to lower. Hours of fun taking its toll on their bodies.

With a pink hue painted across the darkening sky, Chiro decided on one more thing the team could do. A special thing they all could do together that would be a perfect ending to such a wonderful day. Something that they actually have never truly done before.

As the team began walking along the sidewalk, some stifled a yawn. Otto stretched his arms as he rubbed his eyes, "Man I am sleepy… but today was the best day ever." He whispered with a dreamy smile, "We need to have a day like this every day…"

Chiro could sense Nova giving him a very sad stare. He tried to not return the same look, but it slipped past his gaze. But before he could feel the familiar grief suck away his happiness, he raised his arms, "Team there is one more thing I want us to do before going home."

Blinking their eyes, Sparx spoke up first, "Like what kid? We pretty much did everything today. What else is there left for us to do?"

Chiro smiled, "Follow me."

The team followed Chiro as he took to the air. His jetpack leaving a white trail of steam behind him as a bunch of smaller trails followed in pursuit. He led them through the sky for almost an hour before he finally landed.

Their feet touched a soft clump of bright green grass. Blinking in surprise at the green plains that surrounded them, Gibson questioned first. "Chiro, what is this place?" he ran his scanners on the ground, "From all my scans taken of Shuggazoom over the years, I have never seen such a place of fine cut grass as fresh as a spring day."

Antauri pressed his hand into the soft blades of buffalo grass, "I conquer, and I have never known such a landscape existed on our planet."

Chiro smiled, "That is because it was not here when you all have looked." He chuckled, ignoring the confused stares of the team. Raising his hand, he gestured them forward, "Come on there I still something to see."

As he led the team through the grass plains, a comfortable cold breeze brushed pass them. Chiro gestured them forward to a hill that stood up slightly higher than the rolling hills around them. As they climbed to the top, Chiro flopped down in the soft grass. Looking up, he pointed to the sky, "Look at that…"

Awing in shock, the team laid eyes upon the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

The sky was a rich dark blue with lighter purple streaks similar to the Milky Way stretching across the sky like clouds. A light shade of purple orbited the bottom of the darker blue sky. The moon was large and seemed closer then it usually did. Its powerful blue glow sent rays of solar colors highlighting their bodies. Millions of stars peppered the skies of glowing orbs.

The team flopped down next to Chiro, Antauri sitting closest to Chiro with Sparx on their left. Then Otto sat down by Sparx with Gibson kneeling in on the outside. Nova was the only one who remained standing, but her head followed the others as they peered up into the sky.

Sitting Indian style with his hands folded neatly in his lap, Antauri joined the others as they looked up the beautiful sky. "This is… _remarkable," _he whispered out in awe at the beauty reflecting in his crystal blue eyes.

Sparx nodded, "Yea, this is a lot different than the space I remember staring at for months when we were chasing the dark one worm."

Gibson breathed in the fresh air, "Yes, it is like for some reason… this spot projects a different side of the cosmos… a side I have not seen."

Otto gawked as fire flies began to pop out. He smiled a big toothy grin at the light bugs that hovered over the fields of dark green. "Guys look…" he pointed up into the sky, "Don't the stars look like the lightning bugs around here?" he smiled in a dreamy like state.

Sparx smiled, "It's almost like we are looking right up to heaven itself…"

Chiro froze at the words that left Sparx's mouth. Bowing his head lightly, he let his raven bangs cover his eyes. He knew that he and Nova did not have much longer, but he knew now would probably be the best time to inform the team of what was to come.

Turning his head, he stopped. Seeing their eyes sparkling with such enjoyment with big smiles crossing their lips. Chiro looked away, he couldn't bear to break such a happy moment that they rarely get to experience together. Maybe he could tell them in a different way.

Smiling, he drew his gaze back up to the stars. "You know team," he started, getting all their attention. "No matter what happens in life, wither it be bad guys or just an unexpected event… we will always be together."

Leaning forward, he brought his knees to his chest. The brightest star in the sky reflected in his eyes as he let out a gentle breath. "Even if we end up being separated one day, I will always be with you all… just like you all will always be with me."

Turned by the sudden statement, Chiro felt five furry bodies curl up against him. Looking down, he smiled at the sight as each one of the monkeys pressed up against him. Antauri leaned into his chest, Otto and Sparx tucked themselves under his arms while Gibson leaned against his back. Nova didn't join in the hug fest since there was no room, but she did place a hand on Chiro's head.

Happiness warming his clustered heart, he wrapped his arms around all of them as much as he could. He sighed as he pressed his head into Otto's green fur. He could feel Antauri grip his hand in a loving matter as Nova squeezed his shoulder.

Sighing, they all looked back up once more to the sky.

'_I wouldn't be here… if it was not for you monkey team…' _he hugged them tighter. Shutting his eyes, _'No matter what, I will always be there for you all… even if you can't see me.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Tada! Sorry for the sappy ending, but i thought it needed something sweet. Chapter 10 is done and now we are moving on to the last chapter of the story. I am not going to spill the beans, which is odd for me since I adore spoilers. But for this particular event, it's best I do not say anything. Some it may shock, some it may not. _

_Stay tuned and find out! Review please, and have a swell night!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Okay, hello everyone, thanks for waiting. Now here is the conclusion to this whole story. _

_While you read, also keep on the lookout for a new SRMTHFG story I plan on writing sometimes after this. Just giving ya a little heads up._

_So anyways, Read and Review._

_Enjoy chapter 11._

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_**Please Remember Us **_

The mid afternoon sun was very bright this late of evening, unusually bright. Chiro noticed this as he walked through the grocery store while pushing a basket filled with fruit and other foods. He ran his hand along the shelves, snatching up whatever he found and quickly moving to the next isle. His face seemed focus, but his eyes gave off the obvious signs distraction.

So distracted, he was not even looking at the grocery list Gibson wrote out for him.

He came here an hour earlier, trying to get a head start on shopping before it got to crowded. He lost track of time and was shocked to realize it was already almost sun down. He brushed his long hair back with his fingers as he willed himself to look at the list. He regretted having Gibson write it out, he usually had Otto or Sparx do it since they just wrote down what they needed in quick detail.

He groaned, lately he had been paling around with Gibson, assisting the scientist in stuff he usually never did. Strengthening his bond with Gibson, he felt obligated to ask the primate to personally give him the shopping list. Which Chiro was now personally regretting.

Why was he regretting it? Because Gibson had to write down not only the item, but a definition of the item and what it would for them health wise. It irked Chiro that he had to actually _read _and dig through the paragraphs just to find the item Gibson wanted him to get.

After about another hour, the sky was getting darker. Once Chiro finished his long list of seemingly endless items. He finally got to pay for the groceries and head back onto the street. As he walked down the road, he couldn't help but think back to everything that had been happening.

For three weeks now, Chiro has been having the best time in his life. Spending time with the monkeys in ways he had forgotten how too. To feel happiness, to feel free without grief roping you down. It felt so at peace, he almost forgot the reason for him doing all this.

But then he stopped and realize something along the way. Was he doing this just because he was dying? Or because he _finally _realized just how important it was?

Before he could feel guilty, he then considered the conspiring idea. If he was not dying, would he have done all this for the team? But then he shook his head, no he knew he would have done this. Yes he was doing this because he did not have much time left. But this event was enough to open his eyes, to show them his love.

And at the end of the day, he meant every single word he spoke to them…

As Chiro walked to the bus stop, he stopped. His eyes grew wide as a strange feeling began to overwhelm him. Becoming light on his feet, he could no longer feel his legs. His knees buckled as his legs gave out from beneath him. The world fell silent around him as he collapsed on his side. He remained deaf and numb to his surroundings. Only feeling a light 'thud' when his head hit the ground.

His eyes spun as darkness covered his vision. But it was not till a split second later a golden light was surrounding him.

_Groaning, Chiro only had a little strength to push himself into a sitting position. Once his head was up, he leaned against his arm for support. Looking around, a familiar face suddenly appeared before him. Chiro let a small smile as he nodded to the face._

"_Chiro…" the ghostly voice of the Alchemist echoed out to him. "It is time…"_

_Chiro's eyes widen as he tried to push himself to his feet, "wait wait please…" he pleaded, almost on his knees. "Please just give me a little longer… I have yet to say goodbye to them. I have not even told them! I was too scared to…" his dull grey eyes retorted to a look of pure desperation. "Please… just a __**little **__longer…"_

_The Alchemist stared at him for the longest of time. His multi-colored eyes scanning the boy up and down as the gold light surrounded his cloaked body. Sighing, he let out an understanding smile. Reaching down his clawed fingers, he brushed Chiro's bangs out of his eyes._

"_Very well chosen one, I will grant you a little more time." He stood back up, looking up to the night sky, "I give you till the first moon rise of spring day… You have until then…"_

_Chiro gawked, "The first moon of spring? But spring begins tomorrow night…" he froze as he bowed his head. "Thank you for understanding… "_

_Nodding his head, the Alchemist backed away and waved his hand "Remember Chiro… goodbyes are never truly forever."_

The bright lights that surrounded Chiro were snuffed out and he was dropped back down into the darkness. The warmth rocketed out of his body and was replaced by a cold feeling of concrete being pressed against him.

Jerking his eyes open, Chiro breathed heavily as he scrambled to his feet. He saw he was still in the same spot on the sidewalk when he fainted. Sighing, he checked his watch, he read that it was around nine p.m., he needed to hurry up.

Gathering the groceries, Chiro picked up his stride to return to the robot. But as he ran, he realized now that the clock was finally going to end on his time. Stopping his run, Chiro leaned against the building, trying to wrap his head around this.

For here he was, at the age of 13 even, was fighting all sorts of danger and becoming a pillar of strength. It was almost impossible to come to terms that he was about to leave forever. It was mind numbing, but now, it was truly scary. He really did not know how to respond to this. This was different at first, because he knew he had time to kill before he was.

Ignoring his thoughts, he continued his heavy hearted run to his home. He knew now that there was no time left for stalling. He need to come clean with what was going to happen, now he had no choice, because he truly had no time left.

His stalling game had finally reached its end, no choice now but to step forward. He just hopped the revelation of this would not be too hard on his family… so he would be able to leave in peace. And with Nova at his side, at least he was not alone in this…

_~At the Robot~_

Gibson smiled when Chiro stepped into the lab. "Ah Chiro, about time you made it back" he grinned as he took the plastic bags from the boy's grip. He inspected the ingredients and smiled in satisfaction, "My my you actually got the _entire _list correct, I am proud of you. Most of the others do not even understand the simplest of complex words and do not appreciate the understanding of what definitions can give you."

Chiro's eye twitched as he grinned nervously, he really had no idea how to respond to this. "Well it does not hurt to study sometimes."

Gibson nodded as he removed a couple of sugar cookies from the bags, "Indeed it does not hurt. You are completely accurate with your analysis Chiro."

The chosen one grinned stupidly at the odd sounding compliment. "Okay well good you are happy," he hugged the monkey, his eyes dropped to the floor. He squeezed Gibson tighter, "You know I would do anything for you all…"

Gibson did not notice the hint of sadness in his voice as he hugged the teen back. "Of course Chiro, the same goes for us as well."

Releasing his hold on the scientist, Chiro stepped away and retreated to his room. As he rushed down the hall, was careful as to avoid any of his other team mates seeing him. He hid in the shadows when Otto and Antauri walked by. He held his breath, hoping the silver monkey would not sense him.

Lucky for him, Otto was distracting Antauri a lot, so Chiro was left unseen.

When the pair left the hallway, Chiro quickly rushed to his room. As he shut the door, he quickly sat on his bed. He buried his face into his palms, so many questions probing his mind for answers he could not give. Why did this have to happen to him? Why? What did he do to deserve such a fate that not only ended in a death, but also hurt the ones he love so badly?

Just as Chiro was about to lose his mind, a gentle sigh of an unknown breath washed past his neck. Placing his hand on his throat, he could feel something soft and… warm caress his back. Looking back up, his heart started to settle.

Sighing, he shut his eyes as his mind finally began to calm. Then a weak smile presented itself on his face as the warm feeling only grew stronger. _'Maybe…' _he thought to himself, _'This is not as scary as it seems…' _

He ran his fingers across his heart as ran his other hand through his hair, imagining Antauri was the one doing it. Instead of thinking of all the bad he was facing, his mind now started to rewind and project a new set of memories.

Chiro couldn't contain his smile as he was reminded of all the good times he had with them. He realized little by little that his departing was perhaps really an end for a new beginning to start. He sighed, he didn't know how to put it, but it no longer felt scary.

Standing up, Chiro closed his eyes, then looking towards his door, a familiar figure stepped out. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Nova answered as she stepped besides him. Running her metal hand against his shoulder, she sighed deeply.

Chiro looked back towards the door, "Did you get the memo too?"

Nova nodded, "While I was training I fainted. Lucky for me no one was watching me at the moment, so I was able to wake up in time." She paused, "The Alchemist told me that we had until the first rising of spring's moon… which is tomorrow night. So does this mean this is basically our last full night with the team?"

Chiro nodded, the sad smile not breaking from his face, "I believe so Nova…"

She froze, her eyes hardened as she looked towards the ground. He knew how hard this was for the gold monkey, her look was clear on what she was thinking. She, like he once did, does not know how to acknowledge the fact that their end was basically right at their door step.

In just a little over twenty-four hours, the lives of everyone were about to change dramatically.

"Chiro… how does one accept their fate when they spent so long fighting to prevent such a thing?" she asked baffled. She obviously was not scared or happy, just confused.

Chiro placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "I may not be Antauri when it comes to understanding these things. But what I do know is everything happens for a reason…" he smiled sadly, then leaning forward he enveloped the gold monkey in a hug.

"Sometimes one life ends so another can begin…" he smiled as he nuzzled her dark scarred body. "Our time may be done Nova, but we will still be with the team… we will _always _be with them."

Nova smiled at Chiro, a little surprised at his wise words. "You sound just like Antauri kid…" she gently nudged his shoulder with her large fist.

Chiro smirked, "And you sounded like Sparx there…"

The duo laughed gently at their jokes as they cheered each other up. After a few minutes of their light bantering, they paused to think. Nova was the first to speak up, "So I guess with our biological clock now set, we best go tell the team…" she sighed. "The one moment I really did _not _want to do is now…"

But before she could go, Chiro snatched her arm. Reeling her back, he shushed her, "Wait… walking in there and announcing that we are going to die in about twenty-four hours will not settle well. We need to do this where they will not only see it, but believe it."

Nova stared at Chiro as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. She shook her head, "Oh Chiro… I just wish this didn't have to be the end…"

He hugged her, "Then don't… see it as a new journey that we will walk on together." He smiled, "It is going to be alright Nova, I promise."

She sighed as she shook her head, "Why are you so positive about this? I mean just yesterday we both we're tensing up in trying to figure out how to handle this. Now you are no longer afraid?"

Chiro sighed, his smile dropping a little, but not completely. "I realized just now that everything happens for a reason. True this is going to be a very painful experience for the team… but I have a feeling that later on, something good is going to come out of this." He smiled, "I do not know what it is, but we just must show them it's all going to be okay. That goodbyes are never truly forever."

For a brief second, the gold monkey did not seemed convinced. But after granting the teen a weak smile, she took his hand, "As I said before… even in death, I will stand by you."

Chiro nodded and smiled, "Then… let us get ready…"

_~Next Day~_

As the moon set, Chiro and Nova accompanied each other as they watched the last sun rise they would see with living eyes. They marveled at the sun as it glowed like a giant golden diamond. Filling the air with life as its morning rays swept over the city.

The monkey team ate breakfast together as they always did. Except this time something was different, none of them could figure out what. But Chiro and Nova were awfully quiet, but yet they were smiling. Their looks sent the team in a deep mood of major confusion.

Even Antauri had trouble reaching into their minds in trying to pinpoint the source of this strange behavior. But once again, he was pushed out, unable to read anything.

It was odd, but he sensed no disturbance in their hearts. It surprised him, but it did little to throw away his worry. For this sudden change was really unexpected.

Throughout the day, the team wanted to go do something fun. But Nova and Chiro just sat in their chairs, not budging an inch. When they were questioned, all the team got in response were sad smiles.

Antauri also noticed that at every passing minute, Chiro would glance at the clock. What was going on?

But after a little bit, Chiro did get up and take the team out for a little bit of fun. They sat by the water, laughing and throwing rocks into the pond. Then they went to the arcade and played a few games and ate a good lunch together.

And then following with a trip to the library to let Antauri and Gibson pick out a few books. Afterwards they went to the grocery store to pick up a few things Chiro had missed yesterday, or something that was not on the list.

The day went by smoothly for the team, but harder for a certain two members. But the carefree mood changed when Chiro suddenly began to feel weak.

Feeling something weird coming home, he looked at Nova with a raised eyebrow. Seeing her a certain loss of strength appear on her face immediately sent an alarm to his brain. Looking up to the sky, he noticed the sun was very close to setting over the horizon.

Otto smiled as he breathed in, "Man smell the beautiful flowers! I love the first day of spring…" he sighed gently.

Nova stiffened her joints, the moon was almost up, which meant only one thing. When she opened her mouth, Chiro stopped her. Holding his hand out, he got everyone's attention, "Team… I need you all to come with me."

Perplexed by his sudden unreadable face, they watched as Chiro and Nova shot up into the sky. Eyes widening in surprise, the team jetted after their comrades. Confusion and worry flooded through their hearts as they tried their best to catch up. But Nova and Chiro were just flying across the pink sky, practically leaving the rest of their family in the dust.

After a few minutes of pursuit, the team found themselves standing in the grass fields they had star gazed several nights before. Scanning around, Antauri cupped his hand over his mouth, "Nova! Chiro!" he yelled out.

Sparx raised his voice next, "Ha-ha okay you two, fun is fun… now come on out!"

Gibson frowned when they got no response. But then he spotted two shadows sitting on top of one of the taller hills. Raising his hand, he pointed up, "I think I see them! Come on!"

The rest nodded as Antauri raced up the hill with the others right on his tail. Once they got to the top, they saw Nova and Chiro standing side by side with their backs facing them. Raising an eyebrow, Gibson stepped forward, "Nova… Chiro, why did you two run off like that?"

Otto nodded, a sad expression crossing his face, "Yea why did you two do that? You scared us for a moment there…"

While the male members chattered their questions, Antauri did not say a word. When they received no response from either of them, he suddenly felt a weird feeling creep up his metallic spine. When he opened his eyes, he saw a sight he was not expecting to see.

Turning around with eyes hidden, Chiro raised his hand to silence them. "Everyone… time is now to short, there is something we have to tell you…"

Nova nodded, "Something we have meaning to tell you all for a while… but we were too scared to say anything."

Sparx stared, his eyes showing everything from disbelief to being down-right confused. "Okay…" he crossed his arms, obviously not taking the sudden mood change seriously. "I have no idea what is going on, but you two are going through something mental… _obviously_." He whispered the last word.

Gibson bit his tongue, "Yes I think you two are just tired… why don't we go back to the robot and maybe I can give you two some medicine…"

Then a silver hand silenced them, Antauri stared at his boy and best friend in dire confusion. He could tell whatever was happening was not mere 'imagination'.

"Chiro… please, tell me what is wrong?" he asked, almost sounding desperate for a minute.

But before anymore words could be said, Chiro and Nova's legs started to turn transparent. Gasping in shock, both the pair collapsed on the ground. Chiro gritted his teeth when Antauri raced to hold him while Gibson got ahold of Nova.

All eyes were huge as they stared at the sight. Chiro sighed as he squeezed Antauri's hand, "I… am so sorry monkey team… I didn't want to tell you all this, but I couldn't tell you earlier because it would've ruined the last days we had together…"

Otto jumped in alarm, "L-last days? W…what do you mean?"

Gibson had a look of denial in his eyes, "No no… y… you two are being delusional!"

Nova chuckled as she held the blue primate's hand, "Is our bodies disappearing a mere illusion… Gibson?" she coughed harshly when her chuckle burdened her lungs.

Antauri stared, his eyes extremely wide as he wrapped his arms around Chiro's head. "P... please… tell me… what is going on?" he asked in a breaking voice.

Sighing, Chiro could barely keep his head up. When he spoke, his new voice change shocked the team. _"I… don't have the energy to explain from the beginning… but all I can say is… sometimes people's time comes sooner than others…" _his voice sounded hallow and ghostly.

Tightening his grip, Antauri started to panic. He couldn't project any words because he was having a hard time breathing. He felt like the tighter he held Chiro, he would stop fading. His eyes raced between him and Nova, "B-but I do not understand… how… when? _**Why**__?"_

Chiro sighed as he looked up, watching the moon slowly began to rise. He dropped his eyelids, feeling more of his body beginning to disappear in golden sparkles. _"It was a fate meant to happen… i… w..we served our duties- now that the ultimate evil is gone… me and nova must go now…"_

Nova held onto Gibson for support, she could feel something wet fall on her face. Looking up, she noticed the blue monkey was starting to sob. She smiled sadly as she wiped away his tears, but she didn't have the strength to mumble any words. She just let her actions do the speaking.

Chiro smiled as he pressed a soft palm to Antauri's face, _"No matter what happens, we will never be truly separated…" _

"Nova… C-chiro…" Antauri gasped, "Chiro… please_… d-don't."_

Chiro smiled one more time as he let his head fall back, his eyes struggling to remain open. _"I love you all… so much…" _He fought for another gasp of breath. He could feel a light starting to reach out for him, but he did not take its hand yet.

Mustering up what little strength he had left, he looked up to the eyes of the one that held him. Cupping his hand behind Antauri's head, he gave the silver simian a peck on the cheek. A familiar goodnight kiss he failed to return before.

Antauri stared in shock as he pressed his hand to his cheek. Then without warning, Chiro smiled and shut his eyes. His heart gave out as his whole body evaporated into tiny glowing orbs that looked like fireflies.

Antauri gasped, his face growing numb as he raised his hands. Fingers starting to shake, he looked over in horror as Nova rolled against Gibson and suddenly vanished. He could feel water starting to run down his face as he remain glued to his knees.

Otto reached his hand out to the fireflies that were once his friends, "Nova! Chiro, no!" he cried out. He proceeded to run to the flying orbs, but they flew to far out of his reach. He fell to his knees when they got to far out of his reach for him to stop them.

Gibson broke down into aching sobs as Sparx hugged his blue brother. He tried to keep his tears in, but was failing miserably as he tried to comfort Gibson. Otto ran back to the team, sobbing just as hard as he flung himself into the hug fest.

Antauri just sat on his knees, hands buried in the grass. His eyes watched the glowing orbs float into the night sky, eventually blending into the stars and vanishing. His body started to shake as his fragile chrome heart started to shatter as he just realized what had happened.

He dropped his head into the grass. Sobbing as he slammed his ghost claws into the dirt, he wanted to scream out his sorrows to the sky. But his strength was ripped away from him so dramatically it practically left him paralyzed.

_~Super Robot: a few months later~_

Nothing was the same since the passing of their beloved team mates. Now not only dealing with the loss of one, but now three members? The Hyperforce was now officially depressed. The team could not even bare to walk by Chiro or Nova's rooms without breaking down. They debated about covering up their rooms so they would not be reminded, but Antauri immediately detested the idea. They all agreed, the last thing they wanted was to forget about their team mates.

Almost every day the team could not go a few minutes without crying. They lost track of time, failing to notice when the weeks fell into months. The pain of their deaths was far worse than Jinmay's death even. They had fallen so weak, they all just prayed no threat would attack the city in such a moment of vulnerability.

Antauri seemed to have lost himself completely. He no longer could muster the courage to supply enough support to assist the team. Because he himself was impacted, if not more, painfully then the others. Why? Because he saw Chiro as more of a son. So he was struggling bad to keep the peace between his broken family.

But one night when the team returned to their private quarters to engage in another sleepless night, Antauri sat awake. As he laid in his bed, he could have sworn he heard something. But too exhausted to get up, he just let his eyes shut.

As he struggled to sleep, he felt something brush over him. Something warm and strong wrapped itself around his body, hugging him. Antauri didn't have the energy to respond, but he suddenly found himself beginning to fall asleep. His newly fallen tears were wiped away as he felt his head gently get laid back into his pillow.

Shocked, he felt a strong wave of comfort wash through his systems. As sleep overcame his body, he couldn't help but let one tear. But not a sad tear, but one of joy. He embraced the warmth of the ghostly arms that hugged him.

The rest of the team were also lulled to sleep with an unknown force of comfort.

As Antauri went to sleep, he couldn't help but overhear something that he swore sounded like a young teenager's voice.

"_Please remember us…"_

A smile stretched across his tear stained face as he held the ghostly hand that grasped his. "I will never forget… _my son…_"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Daaamn it why did I do this? Sorry! I just really wanted to write something bittersweet! I hope you all don't kill me. For believe me, I hope this does not happen for real when (or if) the 5__th__ season of SRMTHFG comes back._

_So please do not kill me. But at least the end Antauri and everyone else got some reassurance. ') so anyways, read and review. _

_And this wraps up the tale of "Just for Tomorrow," have a good night and sleep well!_


End file.
